Elysium
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço e fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo e Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco. Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era bem o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite. [UA] *Sinopse completa e avisos dentro da fanfic* *ShisuixItachi* *NarutoxSasuke* *Lemon* *Halloween*
1. Capítulo 1 - Vinculum

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warning:**[UA] *Shisui x Itachi — Uchihacest (casal principal)* *NaruSasuNaru (casal secundário)* *Comédia/Romance/Amizade/Família* *Lemon do casal principal* *Insinuação de lemon do casal secundário* *Shortfic* *Tema de Halloween*

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse completa:<strong>

Shisui Uchiha não desgrudava os olhos do relógio, torcendo para o tempo passar logo e curar essa ansiedade. De certa forma, ele ainda tinha receio de que seu primo fosse deixá-lo esperando, desistindo da promessa feita. Será que Itachi iria realmente se submeter a algo que ele considerava "uma palhaçada" só para comemorar o seu aniversário em uma festa nada convencional de Halloween? Shisui duvidava muito...

Todavia, ao ouvir o barulho característico do ronco do motor do carro de Itachi, Shisui percebeu que a resposta para aquela pergunta era apenas uma: É lógico que sim!

Ele foi até a varanda, debruçando-se sobre a cerca a ponto de ver o carro estacionar próximo dali. Estava ansioso e sentia o seu coração bater forte quando o farol desligou e a porta de trás se abriu. Naruto foi o primeiro a sair, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e o loiro sorriu abertamente; um sorriso de "vou fazer arte" que Shisui conhecia desde que Sasuke o trouxe para casa pela primeira vez.

Isso significava uma coisa: Se Naruto sorria daquela forma, Shisui sorriria em dobro. Fato!

Em seguida, Itachi botou a perna para fora do carro, e o aniversariante sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões. A noite realmente seria inesquecível! Itachi queria matá-lo vestido daquela forma, ele tinha certeza disso! Ele estava... estava...! Mas antes que o cérebro de Shisui pudesse compreender o que via, algo o forçou a voltar a realidade. Uma terceira pessoa saiu do carro e Shisui mal perderia tempo desviando seu olhar de Itachi se essa terceira pessoa não tivesse batido a porta do carro com toda a força, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

Era Sasuke. Enquanto Itachi ralhava com seu irmão por bater a porta do carro daquele jeito, o Uchiha rebelde encarou Shisui do outro lado da cerca com o olhar mais feroz da face da terra. O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço e fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo, e Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.

Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era bem o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá leitores antigos, novos, e curiosos! o/ Sejam todos bem vindos!

Como alguns de vocês devem saber, ShiIta é meu OTP. Apesar de ser meu OTP, eu não escrevo muita fanfic sobre os dois, pois eu crio uma autocobrança descomunal quando me meto a escrevê-los; meu amor por eles é tão grande que eu penso que nada que eu escrevo está digno o suficiente para retratá-los.

Só que, nesse ano, o fandom ShiIta teve um ápice por causa dos fillers de Naruto e por causa do novo jogo de vídeo-game da série, que conta a história dos Shisui. Isso fez surgir muita fanfic e fanart deles, o que me deixou bastante inspirada, mas o ponto auge da inspiração veio quando vazou na internet os rascunhos da roupa do Itachi e Shisui pro filler, a diferença de idade e o aniversário dos dois escrito no esboço, e então ganhamos finalmente uma data de aniversário do Shisui: 31 de outubro! Foi inevitável: eu tive um click com um plot que pretendo escrever a muito tempo, pois esse dia é PERFEITO para esse plot, e o Shisui merece uma homenagem.

Espero que gostem, pois eu definitivamente estou encantada em escrevê-los novamente, mas estou com muito medo de ter ficado ruim (lembra da autocobrança que eu mencionei? Pois é!). Ah! E nosso casal secundário também vai aparecer na fanfic pra iluminar ainda tudo isso. ^^

Essa fic vai ter algumas piadinhas internas com personagens de outras fanfics minhas e também da trama do mangá. Nada escancarado, bem superficial, quem já leu as outras fics e está em dia com o mangá vai pegar essas piadinhas, mas quem não leu não se preocupe, o máximo que vai acontecer é passar batido (a fic não tem spoilers de nenhuma natureza).

Obrigada a Sabrinanbc pela ajuda na revisão de português da fanfic! ^-^

Mil beijos e boa leitura à todos!

S2

* * *

><p><span><strong>ELYSIUM<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vinculum<strong>_

* * *

><p>— Então…?<p>

— Então o que?

— O que você me diz: aceita a proposta?

Itachi girou os olhos e focou sua atenção nos livros novamente, dando as costas para Shisui enquanto fazia seu dever de casa. Ouviu o mais velho se levantar da beirada da cama, onde estivera sentado nos passados quinze minutos, falando sobre a incrível "proposta".

Não, Itachi não pretendia responder Shisui. Mas desde quando seu primo conseguia deixá-lo quieto quando ele desejava paz?

— Hein...? — o Uchiha de cabelos curtos e rebeldes insistiu na pergunta, acariciando o ombro do mais novo, que se debruçou sobre a mesa para fugir do seu toque convidativo.

— Não vou nem responder, Shisui. — Itachi comentou em voz baixa, virando a página do caderno de anotações e tentando voltar a se concentrar no fichamento que fazia. Ele tinha que entregar este trabalho até amanhã e estava atrasado na faculdade por causa do trabalho extra da Corporação Uchiha, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o outro Uchiha exigir sua atenção e ignorar totalmente seus compromissos profissionais e estudantis.

Como previsto, não deu nem dez segundos e seu livro fora arrancado de sua mesa e jogado para longe. Itachi quase sussurrou um "previsível", mas não conseguiu falar quando Shisui forçou sua cadeira de rodinhas a girar bruscamente; ele preferiu agarrar a cadeira em vez de ser arremessado dela pela força centrífuga. Ficou cara a cara com seu primo, que agora se debruçava sobre ele, prendendo os seus pulsos contra os braços da cadeira, quase encostando nariz com nariz e o observando com uma seriedade que nada condizia com a personalidade que possuía.

Pelo menos não em momentos como _aquele._ Em outros momentos, Itachi estava acostumado com um Shisui assim...

— Não haja como o Sasuke. — Shisui o censurou e Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento, tentando entender o que seu irmão tinha a ver com a história — Você sabe do que estou falando: ontem, no aniversário do Naruto, o Sasuke encheu a cara e estragou a festa inteira com um papo ridículo sobre "revolução". É isso que você está fazendo comigo, querendo estragar minha comemoração!

Itachi girou os olhos mais uma vez e, em seguida, levou as mãos aos ombros de Shisui, empurrando-o para que parasse de se debruçar. Não deu muito certo, pois o mais velho aproveitou sua movimentação para agarrar seus braços e tentar puxá-lo para um beijo, mas ele virou o rosto bem na hora e Shisui acabou beijando sua bochecha.

O mais velho soltou um ruído de frustração do fundo da garganta. Detestava quando Itachi se fazia de "difícil" e, para o seu desprazer, isso acontecia toda vez que o mais novo estudava: ou seja, 90% do seu tempo acordado. Às vezes ele chegava a cogitar que isso só podia ser castigo divino pelo seu... uh... "passado".

_Depois de tantos rolos fáceis na vida, lógico que eu tinha que acabar com o mais difícil de todos..._

— Em primeiro lugar, — Itachi falou, ainda evitando olhar nos olhos de Shisui; não podia dar abertura para que ele o beijasse, se não acabaria cedendo e a ideia era ridícula demais para que ele cedesse! — eu não vejo lógica em você querer fazer isso justo no seu aniversário.

— Achei que quem escolheria o que se deve fazer num aniversario é o aniversariante.

— Isso é verdade, mas existem tantas coisas _melhores _que você poderia fazer nesse dia, Shisui. — Itachi murmurou, mudando o olhar para a maneira sugestiva que adotava quando desejava fazer coisas que primos não _deveriam_ fazer, mas que faziam mesmo assim. Pelo menos foi isso que a mente pervertida de Shisui concluiu pelo tom de voz usado por Itachi.

Animado com a perspectiva, Shisui sorriu de canto de boca, abaixou mais uma vez o rosto e encostou lábios aos do outro sem, contudo, beijá-lo firmemente. Como dessa vez o mais novo permitiu um contato mais íntimo, ele levou as mãos à nuca de Itachi, acariciando seus cabelos de uma forma sugestiva.

— Tentador... — concluiu, sussurrando contra lábios finos de Itachi, mas ao invés de ceder e roubar um beijo de verdade, simplesmente roçou seus lábios ao canto da boca do outro e se afastou, voltando a sentar na cama, ainda com uma expressão de quem havia acabado de ganhar a guerra — Ok, então depois da madrugada a gente vai fazer isso e aí você vai...

— Shisui! — Itachi ergueu um pouco o tom de voz, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você acha que eu vou ficar bancando o palhaço uma madrugada inteira e depois vou querer dormir com você?

— Hn... Eu gostaria... Um homem pode sonhar, né?

— Não vejo a hora dessa paixão de primo passar, você é muito idiota. — Itachi respondeu baixinho, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto com ares contrariados.

Shisui não desfez o sorriso, não levando a sério o que o outro havia dito. Afina, a história dos dois não era nada convencional, e não apenas pelo fato de serem ambos do sexo masculino e parentes, era um pouco mais complexo do que isso. O convencional seria paixão de primo passar com o tempo, mas no caso deles era um pouquinho diferente...

Eles se conheceram quando Kagami, pai de Shisui e tio de Itachi, levou seu único filho para conhecer seu primeiro primo, ainda na maternidade. Esta era, provavelmente, a primeira memória que o mais velho se recordava: Itachi enrolado em um cobertor azul, com os olhos grandes e cheios de lágrimas; o neném não chorava no momento, mas devia ter chorado antes, e naquele momento apenas mordia a mãozinha com a boca sem dentes e fitava Shisui com imensa curiosidade.

Tia Mikoto achou incrível o fato de Itachi não chorar na presença de Shisui, já que até o presente segundo ele chorava toda vez que um novo estranho aparecia para observá-lo, provavelmente estranhando muito toda aquela movimentação, algo comum em todos os recém-nascidos que ainda tentam se adaptar com a vida fora do ventre. Ao final da visita, Shisui ganhou de sua tia uma "lembrancinha de nascimento", algo comum de se dar quando as pessoas vão ao hospital conhecer a nova criança: uma miniatura de carrinho de bebê azul, o qual mantinha até os dias de hoje na cômoda do seu quarto — por mais que Itachi detestasse aquele "objeto gay e vergonhoso" (palavras dele), Shisui nunca se desfez da lembrancinha, a qual sempre enfeitava seu quarto pelos últimos vinte e dois anos. Nem Mikoto possuia mais essa lembrancinha, mas Shisui cuidava da sua como se fosse ouro.

Shisui não entendia muito bem as coisas naquela época, mas no seu íntimo considerou as palavras de sua tia como um aval de que Itachi gostava dele, e como relacionamentos infantis são as espécies mais puras e simples de relacionamento, sua mente infantil concluiu que acabara de fazer um amigo. E, por isso, nunca mais saiu de perto do primo.

Nunca mais _mesmo!_

Itachi não se recordava de ter ficado mais de dez dias sem ver o primo durante toda a sua infância; Kagami e Fugaku não impediram de forma alguma a aproximação, o que facilitava bastante o contato. O nível da amizade deles chegou a ser tão intenso que Itachi ganhou uma cama na casa onde Shisui e Kagami moravam, e o mesmo aconteceu na casa de Itachi: a cama dele foi substituída por um beliche, e constantemente Shisui passava suas noites na casa dos tios. Shisui ficava sempre na cama de cima, visto que era o mais velho dos primos (para a irritação de Itachi). A família gostava e apoiava a aproximação dos primos, visto que ambos eram filhos únicos e que Shisui, por ter perdido a mãe quando ainda era bebê, possivelmente não teria irmãos. Mas Fugaku e Mikoto ainda queriam mais filhos e, por isso, continuaram tentando.

(Alias, mandar Itachi pra casa de Shisui enquanto Fugaku e Mikoto tentavam "ter um novo bebê" se tornou algo recorrente na vida dele, mas isso Itachi só foi perceber quando descobriu como "bebês entravam na barriga da mãe". Sim, até um Uchiha é inocente quando criança.)

Depois de muitas "dormidas de Itachi na casa de Shisui", Mikoto anunciou sua gravidez e as duas crianças aguardaram ansiosamente pelo grande dia. Sasuke, o caçula, nasceu quando Itachi tinha cinco anos (Shisui estava com oito anos, portanto), e isso abalou um pouco o relacionamento entre os primos mais velhos. Itachi também teve uma adoção instantânea por Sasuke, assim como Shisui teve para com ele quando o conheceu no hospital, e esta foi a primeira vez que o mais velho conheceu o poder da palavra "ciúmes".

Ainda sim, Shisui não sentia raiva de Sasuke, até porque ele lembrava muito Itachi quando era neném e, por isso, também se apegou rapidamente ao novo bebê (até Sasuke entrar na adolescência e começar sua rebeldia, é claro — não que Shisui fosse admitir que ainda o via como uma espécie de irmão mais novo, ainda que implicasse um monte com ele). Mesmo enciumado, ele continuou convivendo com os primos e se apegando cada vez mais a eles durante bastante tempo.

No entanto, com dez anos de idade, Shisui percebeu que o que sentia pelo seu primo mais velho não era tão normal assim. Ele sentia ciúmes de ver Itachi com outras crianças, não apenas com Sasuke, e desejava atenção quase exclusiva. Isso gerou muitas brigas bobas entre os dois e as famílias começaram a intervir no relacionamento deles, preocupados com uma possível inimizade na família, algo que nunca aconteceu entre os Uchihas (na teoria, é claro).

Kagami e Fugaku diminuíram as visitas diárias a casa um do outro e o tempo que passavam juntos, além de os separarem na escola: quando Shisui fez onze anos, seu pai o matriculou em outro colégio que, apesar de não ser longe do colégio de Itachi, reservava pelo menos o horário da manhã para que as crianças pudessem conviver com outros amigos. Mikoto, a mais sensível entre os Uchihas, os convenceu de que a aproximação da adolescência dos dois primos e o contato diário prejudicava o relacionamento deles, achando que o contato com novas crianças faria bem para os dois.

Em partes, Mikoto tinha razão, pois isso ajudou Shisui a diminuir um pouco as crises de ciúmes, até porque a menor quantidade de tempo que passavam juntos tornou o tempo que possuíam mais produtivo: ele geralmente ia até o colégio de Itachi quando era a hora da saída e os dois voltavam para o condomínio da família juntos (sim, a família Uchiha era tão grande e patriarcal que morava em sua totalidade em um único condomínio). Às vezes almoçavam juntos, às vezes Itachi ia até sua casa no fim da tarde para brincar (levando Sasuke consigo ou sozinho). O relacionamento das crianças ficou em paz e harmonia durante alguns anos e eles não brigaram por um bom tempo.

Mas nem tudo é pacífico nessa vida: na adolescência, quando acharam que o problema "Sasuke e ciúmes" havia se resolvido, surgiu um novo problema: "as namoradas de Shisui". Esse certamente foi um marco bastante ruim pro relacionamento deles, pois foi a vez de Itachi conhecer a força destrutiva desse sentimento: ele se afundou cada vez mais nos estudos pra distrair sua mente ciumenta, enquanto Shisui, o qual não precisava estudar muito pra tirar notas acima de oito e meio e Kagami não era tão exigente com o filho (ao contrário de Fugaku, que não aceitava nada abaixo de nove e meio), ocupava boa parte do seu tempo livre com encontros e festas.

A situação chegou a um ponto tão crítico que Itachi não conseguiu mais suportar o ciúme, se sentindo irritado e prestes a explodir. Ele também não era mais tão jovem para achar que aquele sentimento era uma mera possessividade de amigo; ele sabia que era totalmente _apaixonado_ por Shisui desde... Céus, ele não conseguia nem constatar desde quando se apaixonara pelo primo! Por mais clichê que pudesse parecer, quem sabe foi no dia que eles se conheceram na maternidade. Vai saber...

Todavia, nem passou pela cabeça de Itachi se confessar para ele. Por isso, numa tentativa de manter um pouco de sua sanidade emocional, conseguiu convencer seus pais a permitirem um intercambio estudantil no ensino médio. Seria bom para o seu aprendizado escolar e melhor ainda para os seus sentimentos: o ciúme o corroia de tal forma que, talvez, ficar longe de Shisui por três anos não fosse uma má ideia. Certamente quando ele voltasse as coisas estariam diferentes, ele já teria superado essa paixonite e a vida iria seguir a sua normalidade. A lógica de Itachi era que se quando sua família interferiu na relação dos primos e diminuiu contato entre eles foi bom para os dois, talvez estivesse na hora de fazer a mesma coisa novamente (mas num grau bem mais drástico, pois adolescentes são naturalmente drásticos e nem o prodígio Uchiha escapou dessa fase).

Desta forma, sob os protestos de Sasuke e o olhar triste de Shisui (que nada sabia sobre o ciúme do primo, já que ele sempre foi muito bom em mascarar seus sentimentos), Itachi anunciou a viagem para à Inglaterra, onde pretendia terminar seu segundo grau. Ficaria três anos fora, tempo o suficiente pra lidar melhor com seus sentimentos, ou assim ele esperava, pois se não sua vida estaria arruinada (novamente: adolescentes são naturalmente drásticos).

O caçula chorou muito naquele dia e Itachi quase reconsiderou sua decisão ao ver seu irmãozinho sofrer daquela forma, só não o fez porque a situação chegou num nível _realmente_insustentável: se ele não fosse agora, daqui um tempo ele poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira, como se declarar pra Shisui e perder a amizade que possuíam. Sasuke também precisava viver a adolescência sem grudar tanto na barra da calça de seu irmão, e talvez essa distância fizesse bem para todos eles: Sasuke amadureceria, Itachi esqueceria Shisui e Shisui... bem... Shisui iria continuar "vagabundeando" por ai, provavelmente.

Na véspera de sua viagem, um milagre aconteceu: Shisui desmarcou o encontro com a garota mais cobiçada da sua faculdade e o chamou para beber. Itachi ainda estava com quinze anos e, tecnicamente, não podia beber; mas como pretendia viajar e não tinha a mínima possibilidade de ficar de castigo por fazer alguma besteira, decidiu aceitar o convite, na intenção de considerar aquela noite uma despedida (e não, ele não foi "afogar as mágoas", porque Uchihas não afogam as mágoas. Tenha respeito!).

No fim, não foi uma "mera despedida" que se sucedeu àquela noite. Itachi não se lembra até hoje de todos os detalhes (tome uma garrafa de vodca na sua primeira experiência com bebida e dê adeus a 90% das suas memórias), mas ele se recordava _muito bem_ de ter beijado o seu próprio primo durante a espera de um táxi pra voltar para casa depois de saírem de seja lá onde passaram a noite bebendo. Lembrava-se de Shisui ter retribuído o beijo durante bastante tempo e... Bem, na verdade eles até esqueceram que esperavam um táxi e ficaram o restante da madrugada juntos, sentados nos bancos do ponto de taxi, mal se importando com os olhares reprovadores que recebiam dos pedestres igualmente bêbados que também tentavam voltar para casa (e sentar no banquinho ocupado enquanto esperavam taxi, óbvio).

Estranhamente Itachi recordava-se do momento de romance, provavelmente porque a adrenalina que sentiu ao dar seu primeiro beijo para quem era apaixonado o deixou mais sóbrio, mesmo depois de um consumo de álcool imenso. Ele se recordava de ter se declarado naquela noite, revelado a Shisui que optou pelo intercâmbio por causa de ciúmes, além de ter constatado que aquilo era só uma "paixão de primo" e que isso iria passar com o tempo. Shisui nada falou enquanto Itachi se confessava daquela forma, estando ele bem mais sóbrio que o menor de idade; o outro até chorou naquela noite, abrindo seu coração de uma forma como nunca fizera, afirmando estar desesperado e com medo da paixão não passar.

Quanto mais Itachi falava, mais Shisui se sentia um completo babaca. As declarações continuaram durante bastante tempo, mesmo que as vezes Itachi parasse de falar para beijá-lo ou interrompesse o beijo para censurar a promiscuidade de Shisui em todos aqueles encontros que disfrutava com várias meninas; o primogênito de Fugaku se portava como uma bomba ambulante repleta de sentimentos contraditórios, e Shisui tomava muito cuidado para não puxar o fio errado e detonar tudo de uma vez.

Veja bem, não era _normal _lidar com um Itachi emotivo daquele jeito, pois ele sempre escondia bem seus sentimentos — isso era o normal, o que Shisui se acostumara e, por isso, naquele instante ele se sentia em um campo minado e não sabia o que falar ou fazer! Mesmo assim, cada vez que sentia o gosto de Itachi em seus lábios ele não se arrependia de ter dado álcool ao mais novo, visto que foi apenas por causa do álcool que ele conseguiu o prazer de sentir aqueles beijos e ouvir a verdade sobre os sentimentos de seu primo.

Shisui decidiu naquela noite que, a partir de então, ele iria desvendar sempre os sentimentos de Itachi. Mesmo que para todos Itachi fosse o prodígio e perfeito primogênito de Fugaku Uchiha, Shisui iria se esforçar para ver além dessa máscara de proteção.

Quando o sol nasceu, Itachi encontava-se adormecido com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e Shisui decidiu que agora seria boa hora para levá-lo para casa (ao menos, naquele momento, ele estava manso e não iria explodir caso Shisui falasse a coisa errada); eles precisavam pensar muito no que aconteceu, e apesar de Shisui ter decidido desvendar Itachi, ele ainda precisava processar tudo que acabou de acontecer.

Ao acordar, Itachi cogitou suicídio algumas vezes ao se recordar de sua revelação da noite passada e da troca de beijos (drástico, lembra?), mas por fim decidiu que não havia como mudar o passado ele não iria sofrer por algo insolucionável. Ficou com Sasuke o restante do dia, dando a atenção que ele sempre requisitava (e o primogênito quase nunca aceitava brincar com Sasuke, porque precisava estudar direto pra apresentar notas impecáveis ao pai, mas aquele dia ele não assumira compromissos do gênero). Quando chegou a hora do voo, sua família o levou para o aeroporto, e a "trilha sonora" no caminho de carro até lá consistia em conselhos paternais acompanhados de soluços e choros contidos de Mikoto e Sasuke.

Itachi quase desistiu de tudo, mas a vergonha de ter que encarar Shisui caso não viajasse o impediu de jogar tudo para o alto. Talvez, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido naquela noite, ele teria sim desistido da viagem. Ou não, afinal, isso não é algo que o filho perfeito de Fugaku faria, não é mesmo?

E, falando em Shisui, ele estava lá na área de embarque internacional e observou de longe a despedida de seus tios e Sasuke, mas não conseguiu ter coragem o suficiente de se aproximar de Itachi e também se despedir. Seu primo não sabia que ele encontrava-se ali e, aproveitando que não fora flagrado pela família, deixou a covardia falar mais alto e não conseguiu chegar perto dele. Quando Itachi entrou na área de embarque com um olhar fúnebre e derrotado, ele quase gritou seu nome e o implorou para não viajar, mas quando viu o menino de cabelos longos sumir atrás das portas de vidro fumê, se deu conta de que era tarde demais para isso.

E... bem... talvez Itachi estivesse certo, talvez os dois precisavam de um tempo separados pra por as ideias no lugar... Talvez... Ora, que besteira. Lógico que Itachi não estava certo! Itachi só queria preservar a maldita máscara, que pelo jeito quase caia por completo, pelo menos na presença do primo.

Primo... Ok... Isso é um detalhe importante. Mas não é proibido ter um relacionamento com primo, não é mesmo? Bem, Shisui não era uma pessoa muito cheia de moralismos, pra ele isso não era um problema tão grande. Mas poderia ser para seu pai e seus tios...

_Foda-se._ — Concluiu simplesmente, dando de ombros e dando o assunto do parentesco por encerrado.

Havia também outro impasse importante: Shisui nunca pensara na possibilidade de ser gay, mas precisava confessar que ficar com Itachi naquela madrugada não fora nada estranho. Cheio de lágrimas? Sim, mas não estranho... Muito pelo contrário! Foi uma noite bastante diferente do que ele se acostumara, e diferente no bom sentido, pois ao beijar Itachi Shisui sentiu coisas que nuca havia sentido com uma garota.

Quer dizer, não havia gloss labial para atrapalhar os beijos, nem conversas sobre fofocas estudantis, muito menos xingamentos às "rivais de popularidade"; Itachi não era fútil como as meninas que ele costumava sair, e isso o deixou confuso. Ele não sabia se havia gostado daquela noite pelo fato de ter acontecido com alguém do sexo masculino, por ter acontecido com alguém que possuía conteúdo para oferecer (Shisui havia de que confessar que conteúdo nunca era um dos atributos que ele presava pelas suas saídas de uma noite só, ele só ligava para aparências e se tivesse conteúdo seria brinde — brinde que ele nunca recebera até então), ou por ser o Itachi.

Durante alguns meses ele refletiu bastante sobre essas três possibilidades diferentes e até tentou solucionar o impasse com "pesquisas de campo": ele mudou seu "tipo de mulher" e procurou garotas com um intelecto mais parecido com o de seu primo. Apesar dos encontros serem consideravelmente melhores do que as meninas fúteis de outrora, Shisui não sentia a mesma vontade de estar ao lado delas como sentia quando o assunto era Itachi. Ele cogitou sair com alguns homens, mas a ideia sumiu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu; nenhum outro homem que ele conhecia chamava a sua atenção da forma como Itachi chamava, muito menos parecia convidativo para a sua "região íntima".

Resumindo, não chegou a uma conclusão de fato, mas percebeu que de certa forma compreendia o que Itachi queria dizer sobre ciúmes: ele também tinha sentido muito ciúmes de Itachi durante toda a sua vida, apesar de ter diminuído na adolescência porque agora já eramais maduro e porque, querendo ou não, Itachi nunca apresentou indícios de desejar namorar com alguém ou ter uma amizade confidente com outra pessoa senão ele. Ele desfrutava da segurança e da certeza de que Itachi sempre estaria ali, isso o confortava; mas vê-lo embarcar num avião pro outro lado do mundo com a pretensão de sumir de sua vida durante três anos causou um revertério em seus sentimentos.

O que ele iria fazer sem Itachi? Como ele ia _sobreviver_ sem Itachi? Ele nem sabia como viveu os primeiros três anos da sua vida sem a companhia dele! Na sua memória, essa parte de sua vida nem existia! O lugar de Itachi era ao seu lado, e ele trocaria qualquer saída com a garota mais linda e inteligente da faculdade para ter o Uchiha de volta à sua rotina diária.

Foi por isso que, nas primeiras férias da faculdade que teve, Shisui viajou para a Inglaterra e bateu na porta da republica chamada "Akatsuki", se sentindo totalmente afetado por um verdadeiro sentimento de "abstinência de Itachi". Para sua sorte (pois seu inglês era tenebrosamente enferrujado) fora Itachi quem o atendeu e Shisui nem precisou falar: simplesmente o agarrou pelo braço e lhe deu um beijo, empurrando-o para dentro da casa e não permitindo questionamentos enquanto tentavam, às cegas, trocar beijos e caminhar até o quarto que Itachi dividia com seu colega Kisame (e o pobre colega de quarto ficou trancado para fora aquela noite toda).

A primeira vez deles foi tão abrupta quanto o primeiro beijo, mas recheada de adrenalina e de sentimentos não ditos. As dúvidas sobre sexualidade foram deixadas de lado, Shisui e Itachi preferiam não pensar nisso e aproveitar o momento. Aliás, isso acontecia até hoje: se perguntasse para Shisui se ele era gay ele possivelmente responderia que "não", brincaria que Itachi era tão emotivo como uma garota (apesar de ninguém concordar com isso, pois os outros continuavam se enganando com a máscara) e que não havia tanta diferença assim (e acabaria apanhando do "Sasuke-protetor-de-honras-do-nii-san" ao fim da conversa, com toda certeza); era, contudo, a mais pura brincadeira, pois Shisui via Itachi como homem e certamente gostava das partes masculinas de seu corpo e mentalidade tanto quanto os singelos traços femininos que o primo possuía. Shisui era tão despreocupado com esse tipo de coisa que, para ele, pouco interessava o rótulo de sua sexualidade; e ele definitivamente não dava a mínima sobre como as outras pessoas o rotulavam. Itachi, por outro lado, se identificava como gay, apesar de não declarar abertamente a sua sexualidade para esse mundo preconceituoso e sua família tradicionalíssima.

Naquela noite, Shisui não prometera nada, mas Itachi sabia que se ele atravessou o mundo apenas para vê-lo, aquilo que eles tinham certamente não era igual às escapadas do Uchiha mais velho com as meninas da faculdade. Mesmo iniciando um romance que era renovado apenas nas férias (seja com Itachi voltando para o Japão ou Shisui vindo novamente ao seu encontro na Inglaterra), nenhum dos dois alimentou esperanças de um relacionamento sério. Itachi sabia como Shisui era galinha, e Shisui sabia como Fugaku iria castrá-lo cruelmente se descobrisse o que os primos andavam fazendo as escondidas; era melhor não elevar as esperanças de ninguém ali.

Então eles continuaram repetindo a máxima de "a paixão de primo um dia passa, mas vamos aproveitar enquanto durar". Na verdade, já se passou sete anos desde o primeiro beijo dos dois e aquela paixão não esvaia, apenas aumentava. Por conta disso, essa "máxima" se tornou uma piada entre os dois: paixão de primo geralmente passa, mas no caso deles parece que alguma coisa deu errado nesse processo (não que alguém aqui estivesse reclamando desse detalhe, é claro!).

Desde que Itachi terminou seu intercambio e voltou ao país de origem, Shisui resolveu se aquietar e começar um relacionamento de verdade com ele, mesmo que eles não pudessem revelar a verdade para toda família. Como prova disso, Shisui destruiu seu "chip de encontros" (óbvio que ele comprou um chip de celular só pra anotar o número das meninas, aquele casanova de uma figa) e entregou os pedaços para Itachi, que não sabia se batia no namorado pela cara de pau ou se ficava feliz. Optou por fazer as duas coisas: Shisui descobriu naquela noite o quão selvagem Itachi conseguia ser na cama quando estava irritado e feliz ao mesmo tempo (talvez por isso Shisui provocava tanto Itachi para tirá-lo do sério, vai ver ele gostou e quer repetir a dose mais vezes).

Depois de um ano, Itachi se mudou para um apartamento com Shisui, na intenção de sair de casa e conseguir ficar mais a vontade com o seu amor (para os pais, leia-se: iniciar uma vida de solteiro ao lado do primo igualmente solteiro, para facilitar na estabilidade financeira dos "solteirões"). Sasuke, que sabia a verdade desde que começaram oficialmente a namorar escondidos (porque Sasuke amava entrar em quartos sem bater na porta), dizia que, como herdeiro de Fugaku, ele adotaria o lugar do pai por conta de sua ignorância a respeito daquele relacionamento e se encarregaria de castrar Shisui caso ele fizesse algo que machucasse o coração de Itachi. E, se quer a opinião do casal, essa declaração foi melhor do que esperavam: eles pensaram que Sasuke poderia dedurá-los para os pais, o que seria um escândalo sem tamanho.

Quem sabe Sasuke foi tão compreensível por já ter percebido desde pequeno que a ligação de Itachi e Shisui não era normal, ou, talvez, foi compreensivo porque ele também estava apaixonado e sabia que esse tipo de coisa não se escolhe nem se controla: Naruto Uzumaki, o completo oposto de Sasuke Uchiha e também seu amigo de infância, era a prova viva disso.

Mas Shisui nem _tentou_ fazer algo errado como se render aos "velhos hábitos". Ele se sentia tão completo com Itachi que abandonou totalmente seu costume de buscar sexo de uma noite só; nunca sentiu vontade sequer de pensar em trair seu namorado, não por medo de perder Itachi, mas por realmente se sentir em paz ao lado do outro Uchiha, fazendo a premissa de encontrar mulheres para "escapadas" algo tão emocionante quanto ver sexo entre elefantes no Discovery Channel.

Ainda sim, dizer que sua vida sexual era tão intensa quanto antigamente era mentira, pois Itachi estudava bastante e trabalhava três vezes mais nos negócios da família, geralmente acabava o dia esgotado demais para dormir com ele. Mesmo com essas dificuldades, eles conseguiam transar pelo menos uma vez na semana e nos finais de semana aproveitavam bastante a companhia um do outro, e por isso Shisui podia dizer que a espera fazia valer a pena, já que com Itachi ele sentia algo que nunca sentiu com nenhuma daquelas dezenas de garotas com quem dormiu no auge da sua adolescência: ele descobriu, finalmente, que qualidade vale bem mais do que quantidade — e ainda bem que descobriu a tempo, pois se recordava bem que o tal "Kisame" já andava rondando Itachi no final do intercambio e que, talvez, poderia conseguir uma chance com ele se Shisui não oficializasse logo o relacionamento.

Por causa de todo esse histórico dos dois, ouvir Itachi mencionar o "espero que a paixão de primo acabe logo" só lhe causou uma onda de risadas, e até o próprio Itachi deixou uma risadinha leve escapar do nariz. Estava tão na cara que aquilo não era uma paixonite de primo que aquele tipo de constatação besta, a qual eles se prenderam tão firmemente no passado, se transformou em uma piada interna.

— Eu só não complemento e digo "eu quero que essa paixão acabe logo pra eu poder a voltar à minha rotina de sexo casual" porque tenho medo do Sasuke ter instalado uma escuta na nossa casa e aparecer diante da nossa porta com um facão em mãos.

Itachi sorriu docemente, pensando em seu irmãozinho superprotetor.

Sasuke portava um radar para aparecer justamente quando Shisui brincava com assuntos como esse, como se fosse dever seu defender a honra de Itachi; Shisui não iria arriscar a sorte, já que o primo mais novo se hospedou na casa deles essa semana (afinal, Shisui era um cunhado muito generoso e permitiu que Sasuke trouxesse Naruto para o apartamento deles naquela semana de festividades — o casal ainda morava com os pais e também namoravam escondidos, por isso possuíam dificuldade de encontrar lugares para passarem a noite juntos).

— Bom, lamento te dizer, mas se você falasse algo assim não ia sobrar muita coisa pro Sasuke fazer depois que eu acabasse com você. — Itachi comentou, ainda levando tudo na brincadeira.

— Mas Itachi, é por isso que você tem que pelo menos no meu aniversario parar de estudar um pouco e sair comigo. Você tem que comparecer como namorado, se não eu vou te largar e procurar outra pessoa.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

_Como se isso fosse possível._ — os dois imaginaram, sabendo muito bem que aquela era uma possibilidade irrealizável. Shisui jamais terminaria com Itachi, e vice versa.

— Vamos fazer assim: eu saio com você, mas vamos para uma festa de Halloween _normal_, vai ter um monte. — Itachi respondeu, cedendo parcialmente. Agora Shisui tinha certeza que era uma questão de tempo para conseguir o que queria.

— Eu te peço isso há tanto tempo, por que você não atende meu pedido só essa vez?

Shisui resolveu jogar sujo, sujo _mesmo_: ele fez bico. O "bico do Sasuke".

O relacionamento de Itachi com Sasuke era composto de duas características importantes: Quando Sasuke era criança, Fugaku costumava dar pouca atenção e prestigio para o filho caçula e, por isso, o menino inconscientemente acabava se considerado dispensável na família, não tão importante como Itachi. Para reverter aquele quadro, Itachi começou a pedir algumas coisas pra Sasuke, coisas pequenas como "me ajude a organizar meu armário", e depois elogiava demais tudo que o garoto fazia, deixando claro que "eu não saberia o que seria de mim sem você". Essas pequenas coisas fizeram Sasuke se sentir importante para Itachi, e até hoje Sasuke se sentia como um verdadeiro protetor do irmão, de modo que possuía um relacionamento de superproteção com ele, mesmo sendo o filho mais novo. Itachi achava isso bonitinho, Shisui detestava porque geralmente era ele quem precisava lidar com os olhares reprovadores do primo mais novo.

Por outro lado, Sasuke nunca perdeu a essência de irmão mais novo, mesmo durante o tempo em que tentava a todo custo defender Itachi: Sasuke conseguia ganhar favores de seu nii-san com beicinhos de birra, chantagem emocional barata e, às vezes, falsas caras de choro (obviamente isso diminuiu na adolescência por causa de uma coisinha chamada "Orgulho Uchiha" — algo que ainda carecia de estudos científicos a respeito). Claro, ninguém mais via esse lado de Sasuke, apenas Itachi, e Shisui achava que era mentira do namorado toda vez que ele dizia que "eu fiz isso porque Sasuke quase chorou" — geralmente Shisui respondia "não sabia que criaturas das trevas como o Sasuke choravam". Naruto devia ganhar alguma birra de Sasuke de tempos em tempos, mas o loiro nem seria louco de falar abertamente sobre um assunto como esse, pois ele sabia que mais forte do que o "Orgulho Uchiha" era a "Fúria Uchiha".

Mas como Shisui _sabia _a arma secreta de Sasuke, mesmo nunca a tendo visto em ação, ele começou a adotar a mesma birrinha para pedir favores a Itachi. E conseguia ser bem efetivo nessa tática de combate, diga-se de passagem.

— Pare de fazer isso. — Itachi murmurou, contrariado, estreitando o olhar e virando o rosto, tentando focar sua atenção em algum local seguro e "sem birras", como a parede branca do lado oposto do quarto.

E essa, senhoras e senhores, era a fraqueza do prodígio Uchiha: ver beicinhos de descontentamento das pessoas que ele amava. Sempre dizem que o calcanhar de aquiles dos mais fortes são coisas extremamente simples.

— Parar de fazer o que? — o mais velho se fez de desentendido, discretamente inclinando o corpo para entrar no campo de visão de Itachi mais uma vez, ganhando um suspiro derrotado assim que o outro espiou seu rosto pelo canto dos olhos.

— Eu vou me arrepender disso... Eu tenho certeza que vou... Mas ok, Shisui, eu faço isso que você quer, mas só porque é seu aniversário. E não ouse me pedir mais nada.

— E o sexo depois da madrugada?

Itachi se levantou, pretendendo sair do quarto e bater a porta na cara de Shisui, mas o outro o segurou com força pelo pulso e o puxou para si, forçando-o a se sentar sobre seu colo e aproveitando a posição para dar um beijo no canto do pescoço de Itachi, agradecendo mentalmente por ele estar com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e deixar amostra aquela parte de seu corpo.

— Estou brincando! — Shisui falou animadamente, mordendo a pele branca do outro e deixando uma marquinha leve, que sumiria dentro de alguns minutos. Ele parecia animado (mesmo que não fosse ganhar sexo), pois já fazia no mínimo dois anos que ele tentava convencer Itachi a ir consigo em uma das sessões, e ao perceber que teria sessão bem no dia de seu aniversario soube que seria uma oportunidade única para convencer seu namorado teimoso. Essa batalha ele finalmente ganhou!

Depois de beijar e morder um pouco Itachi (enquanto ele fingia tentar fugir de seu "ataque"), Shisui o retirou de seu colo e o colocou sentado ao seu lado, trocando uns beijos com o mais novo antes de se levantar e correr para o outro lado do quarto, revirando seu armário e procurando o que precisava: livros, algumas fotocópias de páginas específicas desses livros, lápis e borracha. Ao encontrar, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Itachi.

— Que bom que finalmente você aceitou, não vai se arrepender, você vai adorar eu prometo que vai! — Shisui exclamou, despejando os objetos entre eles. Ele sorria tão animadamente que, mesmo contrariado, Itachi acabou se sentindo contagiado por sua felicidade, deixando um leve repuxar de lábios aparecer em seu rosto — Bom, vou ter que começar explicando pra você o cenário e...

— Não. — Itachi o interrompeu, esticando o braço e tapando a boca do primo — Não quero que você me explique.

Shisui pareceu entristecer visivelmente e puxou o pulso de Itachi, tirando a mão de sua boca e voltando a falar.

— Você disse...!

— Eu disse que ia contigo e ia participar, mas não quero que você me explique nada.

— Mas você precisa ao menos fazer uma planilha Itachi, não da pra ir assim tão "cru" sobre o que se trata. — Shisui argumentou seriamente, um pouco preocupado com o que Itachi iria achar de tudo se fosse sem entender de verdade o que era aquilo.

— Eu vou ler por minha conta e fazer o que tem que fazer. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda nisso.

— Mas...

— Não Shisui. Você tem que trabalhar, nós precisamos fechar a nova campanha de marketing em breve e eu sei que ontem você ficou olhando esses livros durante todos esses dias em vez de trabalhar. — Itachi adotou aquele ar de "chefe da empresa" que Shisui atrelava ao DNA de Fugaku (e que ele detestava, por sinal); mas antes de terminar de falar, amaciou as feições e sussurrou — Nossos pais vão nos matar, Shisui...

Shisui fez de novo um biquinho, mas desta vez Itachi estava decidido. Tudo ligado a empresa da família era importante para Itachi como herdeiro principal das cotas sociais (e, também, por saber que dessa empresa dependeria o futuro de Sasuke e Shisui também), então ele sabia que aquilo era uma briga que ele não poderia ganhar.

Enquanto Itachi trabalhava com a administração geral da empresa, Sasuke estudava engenharia de produção para aumentar o desempenho da fábrica e, mesmo em estágio, já trabalhava bastante nela. Fugaku e Kagami, os irmãos Uchiha que fundaram a Sharingan Ltda., direcionaram os estudos dos filhos desde pequenos para que pudessem dar continuidade ao sucesso empresarial da família, mas Shisui foi um pouco menos tradicional do que os outros primos. Ele resolveu fazer faculdade de marketing, o que deixou sua família de cabelo em pé num momento inicial, pois eles queriam que os herdeiros ficassem a encargo dos setores basilares da empresa e não na área de propaganda e captação de investimentos (preferiam terceirizar esse serviço). Todavia, Shisui, mesmo antes da formatura, fez tantas mudanças na área de marketing da empresa que conseguiu quadruplicar as vendas em dois anos, conseguindo por mérito provar o quão importante era sua área e o seu serviço para o sucesso empresarial. Hoje, Shisui era o chefe do setor e dispunha uma equipe própria, nada de terceirizações, e fazia um trabalho esplêndido.

É claro, boa parte do sucesso do trabalho de Shisui advinha de Itachi pegar no seu pé de tempos em tempos. Shisui era genial e criativo em escalas fenomenais e lidava bem com o público, mas, talvez pelo excesso de criatividade, o rapaz também era bastante disperso. Ele necessitava sim de alguém mais focado e centrado, como Itachi, para pegar no seu pé e o forçar a trabalhar. Shisui possivelmente estaria jogando vídeo-game dezenove horas por dia se não tivesse o primo em sua vida para lhe por nos eixos.

Derrotado com o argumento e voltando ao foco de produtividade, teve que dar um braço a torcer dessa vez. Itachi estava certo (mas só dessa vez).

— Tem razão. Se Fugaku descobrir que a gente namora eu vou ser castrado pelo "capataz Sasuke", mas se ele descobrir que além disso eu deixei de entregar a nova campanha e marketing, ele me mata depois da castração. Se eu tiver sorte, antes.

Itachi deixou um sorrisinho escapar, mas logo voltou a adotar o olhar sério de quem não aceitaria brincadeiras (e Shisui não se enganou com a máscara dele, por óbvio).

— Que bom que você conhece bem seu tio. E acredite, se você fizer isso eu o ajudo a te matar.

— De amor, né?

O mais novo girou os olhos, mas dessa vez não deixou apenas um sorriso escapar, como também uma risadinha. Shisui adorava fazer Itachi rir, e se sentiu bastante vitorioso com isso. Era impressionante como Itachi não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimentos de Shisui, por mais que se esforçasse (e, por um lado, isso era muito bom, pois Shisui era sua única válvula de escape da posição de 'filho perfeito' que ele adotava perante a sociedade).

— Vai logo! — Itachi o apressou com um gesto de mão — Pode deixar que eu consigo entender sem sua ajuda.

— Eu jamais duvidaria da sua capacidade. — Shisui respondeu, puxando o braço de Itachi pra trazê-lo para perto e lhe dar um beijo rápido. Em seguida, colocou-se de pé, buscou o paletó no cabideiro e saiu do quarto, vestindo-o, deixando seu namorado sozinho durante a noite. Em épocas de entrega de propaganda, era normal Shisui madrugar na empresa, e provavelmente Itachi só o veria novamente (com tempo para conversar e fazer outras coisas) no dia do aniversario dele, dia 31 de outubro, mais conhecido como "Halloween".

Itachi achava muito curioso alguém com uma personalidade como a de Shisui fazer aniversário justamente nesse dia, pois vinha a calhar para ele seu aniversário ser nesse dia, já que assim poderia obrigar Itachi a ir para qualquer besteira de dia das bruxas que aparecesse em sua agenda. Um exemplo disso acontecia na infância: Shisui se divertia com brincadeira de "doces ou travessuras" e sempre arrastava Itachi para fora de casa com alguma fantasia improvisada e vergonhosa (como de lençol-fantasma) sobre o pretexto de que era seu aniversario e que, em decorrência disso, Itachi estava obrigado a acompanhá-lo. Apesar dos protestos, Itachi acabava cedendo todos os anos e fazendo qualquer besteira que Shisui quisesse fazer. Porque era aniversario do seu amor, e ele queria vê-lo feliz (simples assim).

Como Itachi não tinha nenhum trabalho urgente da empresa para entregar e faltava pouco para finalizar seu fichamento, resolveu que continuaria o trabalho de faculdade mais tarde. Um pouco curioso (não que ele fosse admitir isso), abriu o primeiro livro da pilha que Shisui colocou em sua cama, lendo o prólogo com calma e tentando entender o que de tão interessante havia ali.

**(***)**

— Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você está querendo um favor do_ Naruto_?

— Espera ai Itachi, não abra a boca ainda! Preciso gravar isso! Sasuke, cadê meu celular? Teme! Me ajude a achar! É uma questão de vida ou morte!

Itachi suspirou fundo, olhando tediosamente para Naruto durante o tempo que ele buscava o celular entre os lençóis da cama bagunçada, encontrando-o dentro de segundos e desbloqueando a tela em seguida, possivelmente procurando seu gravador de voz dentre os aplicativos. Sasuke, ignorando a bagunça de Naruto, ainda o observava Itachi curiosamente, cruzando os braços e mantendo a porta do quarto meramente entreaberta, possivelmente não desejando a presença do irmão naquele momento.

Bom, Sasuke estava com o zíper do jeans aberto e sem camisa, e Naruto não parecia usar muitas roupas pela forma como o lençol grudava em seu corpo. Mesmo sendo um gênio, Itachi não precisava ser um para entender porque Sasuke não o convidava para entrar. Eles deviam ter prolongado a comemoração do aniversário de Naruto no dia anterior (mesmo que os dois tenham voltado pra cara da festa extremamente emburrados, mas nada que uma boa cama não resolvesse, né?). Pensando bem, Itachi só cruzou com Sasuke na casa durante uma vez naquele dia quando ele foi à cozinha pegar comida pra ele e Naruto, então possivelmente o casal passou o dia todo no quarto (e isso explicava os ruídos peculiares que ele ouviu durante a tarde).

— Pode falar agora Itachi, repita o que você disse! — Naruto exclamou animadamente ao encontrar seu celular e fuçar em seus aplicativos.

_Reconciliação ou não, meu otouto não vai me impedir de circular na minha própria casa_. — o Uchiha primogênito pensou, olhando seu irmãozinho autoritariamente e recebendo um passo para trás num gesto de obediência. Sasuke podia estar na fase rebelde, mas algumas coisas ainda o colocavam em seu devido lugar, e uma dessas coisas era o famoso "Olhar Uchiha".

(As características intrínsecas de um Uchiha deveriam ser catalogadas para auxiliar nos futuros estudos científicos sobre o tema, Naruto estava absolutamente certo disso).

Ao se ver dentro do quarto de hospedes, Itachi o atravessou rapidamente e arrancou o celular da mão de Naruto, encontrando o botão de power e desativando o smartphone.

— Agradeça por eu não ter quebrado o seu celular. — o moreno respondeu, atirando o aparelho desligado no colo de Naruto, que o olhava de maneira levemente irritada.

— Ahhh Itachi... Que saco. Você nunca sabe brincar!

— Naruto, às vezes eu me pergunto se o Shisui é seu parente em algum nível, pois só isso explicaria. — o Uchiha mais velho respondeu, controlando seu riso de vitória com uma maestria que apenas um Uchiha era capaz de ter.

Sasuke bufou, fechou a porta, e logo chegou perto da cama e pegou uma calça que encontrava-se jogada no chão, atirando-a no rosto de Naruto.

— Se vista. — ele disse, com ares enciumados; Naruto abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Sasuke continuou a falar — Eu sei que você está coberto, mas eu não estou muito confortável com o Itachi no mesmo cômodo que você enquanto você está pelado.

— Ei, a culpa não é minha! Você que resolveu abrir a porta antes de eu me vestir!

— Podia ser assunto da empresa, _geralmente_ é assunto da empresa!

— Não briguem. — Itachi pediu, sabendo que era um pedido retórico. — De novo não.

Apesar de Naruto se assemelhar a Shisui em vários aspectos (indicando que, de alguma forma, os irmãos Uchiha possuíam um gosto comum quando o assunto era homens), o relacionamento que Itachi e Shisui possuíam certamente era diferente do relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto. Apesar de o casal de primos não brigar além de uma mera discussão de birra, Sasuke e Naruto brigavam a todo momento e logo faziam as pazes. Funcionava como se as brigas fossem o combustível que tornava o relacionamento mais forte e, sem isso, eles cairiam na monotonia.

Itachi eventualmente se perguntava se os dois agiam assim pela idade, mas depois de ver o relacionamento crescer e ficar cada vez mais forte mesmo com todas essas brigas, só pôde concluir que não, não havia nenhuma relação com maturidade ou ausência dela... Era algo bem "Sasuke e Naruto", e não cabia a ele, um mero espectador do relacionamento, compreender.

Ainda sim, ele detestava ver os dois brigando, pois isso ia contra a sua natureza pacifista (mentira, Itachi só não queria ouvir todo o sexo de reconciliação de novo).

Sasuke fechou a cara, mas obedeceu ao pedido do irmão e parou de discutir com Naruto. O caçula, por algum motivo que Itachi não entendia direito, tinha muito ciúmes de Naruto e Itachi quando estavam juntos, e sempre tentava ao máximo separá-los. Não por achar que algum deles fosse trair sua confiança e se envolverem fisicamente (isso era absolutamente impossível), mas talvez por sentir algum nível de insegurança, um medo quase que irracional de se sentir substituído, seja na figura de irmão quanto na figura de melhor amigo (Sasuke e Naruto, além de namorados, ainda se consideravam melhores amigos e afirmavam que se um dia o relacionamento amoroso acabasse, a amizade seria forte para se manter da mesma intensidade).

Itachi sorriu um pouquinho, pensando em quão besta era esse medo de seu irmãozinho, e deu o seu típico peteleco na testa do garoto, pegando-o de surpresa como de costume.

— Nii-san! — Sasuke protestou, cobrindo a testa com a mão, emburrando ainda mais.

— Sem birra, Otouto, você é quase maior de idade e já é um profissional de renome, essa cara não combina com você. — Itachi murmurou docemente; Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar, ele sempre reagia assim sempre que recebia um elogio do irmão. Afinal, velhos hábitos nunca morrem, e ele ainda gostava de ser reconhecido pelo irmão e o pai, desejando a todo tempo algum tipo de reconhecimento deles.

— O que você quer do Dobe, Aniki? — o caçula questionou, se sentando ao lado do loiro, que logo passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto, forçando-o a colocar os dois pés na cama — Você atrapalhou a gente, sabe...

— Atrapalhei? Vocês estão há quase trinta horas nesse quarto.

Foi a vez de Naruto girar os olhos, sabendo que agora que Itachi havia deixado claro pra Sasuke que percebeu que os dois estavam há tanto tempo "juntos", seu namorado ficaria com vergonha e iria desejar sair do quarto, acabando assim com sua comemoração de aniversário estendida.

_Mas que maldito Itachi empata-foda!_

— Ok Itachi, já que você estragou minha comemoração de aniversário...

— Seu aniversário foi ontem e você encheu a cara demais pra dizer que não comemorou. — o mais velho respondeu calmamente, apreciando suas unhas como se fossem algo extremamente importante no momento.

— ... espere cinco minutos do lado de fora, vou me vestir e já saio pra falar com você.

— Não.

— O que? Nii-san!

— Não Sasuke. — Itachi rebateu, se divertindo com o olhar indignado dos adolescentes. Ele podia nunca admitir isso em voz alta, mas sentia um grande prazer em pegar no pé dos dois — Vocês abriram a porta pra mim, eu já estou aqui, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Sasuke, indignado, estreitou o olhar de uma maneira que apenas um Uchiha era capaz de fazer e lançou sua ameaça.

— Aniki, você nunca mais vai ter folga com o Shisui depois dessa.

— Eu nunca tive mesmo. — Itachi riu, tentando dar um segundo peteleco na testa de Sasuke, mas ele conseguiu desviar. Itachi atacou novamente, desta vez beliscando o pescoço de Sasuke e ganhando um tapa na mão em retorno.

Dentro de instantes, Itachi havia ganhado a briguinha de irmãos e Sasuke se contorcia em um ataque de cócegas, clamando pela ajuda de Naruto. O loiro, preso debaixo das cobertas (já que ele não queria mostrar a todos os presentes do quarto a maneira como veio ao mundo), nada podia fazer para defender Sasuke. Não que ele desejasse salvá-lo, pois adorava ver como Itachi conseguia tirar Sasuke do serio desta forma — era como assistir uma aula de "maneiras de lidar com o Teme", era instrutivo e acadêmico.

— Ok! Ok! Pára! — o caçula gritou em plenos pulmões, quase caindo da cama no momento em que Itachi finalmente o soltou. Apenas por precaução, correu para o outro lado do quarto e respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando estabilizar sua respiração entrecortada.

Naruto ria com vontade, e Itachi mantinha o sorriso sádico e um olhar de superioridade. O outro Uchiha, se sentindo derrotado, suspirou fundo duas vezes, apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos e balançou a cabeça, deixando um risinho singelo escapar.

— Ok, fale com o Usuratonkachi o que você quer. Eu vou tomar banho enquanto vocês discutem.

Isso dito, Sasuke entrou no banheiro da suíte, trancando a porta e deixando os dois a sós. Ele sabia que possivelmente Itachi não se importaria de conversar com Naruto se ele estivesse presente, mas quem disse que ele estava disposto a dar maior oportunidade pra esses dois brincarem com ele dessa forma? Ele sabia que os dois juntos acabariam com tiros certeiros contra o seu "Orgulho Uchiha". Era melhor manter distância sempre que complôs se formavam.

No quarto, Naruto limpou os olhos (havia lacrimejado de rir vendo Itachi torturar Sasuke daquele jeito) e observou o Uchiha com cautela.

— E ai Itachi, meu cunhado favorito, o que posso fazer por você?

— Não force a barra. — Itachi alertou, retirando do bolso um papel dobrado e entregando ao garoto, ouvindo o suave som da água do chuveiro começar a jorrar no outro cômodo — Eu quero que você me ajude com isso.

Naruto pegou o papel em mãos, abrindo-o com afobação e lendo cada detalhe da letra miúda de Itachi.

— Isso... O que é isso? — o loiro questionou, virando o papel e continuando a ler a pequena história ali escrita. Logo Itachi tirou um segundo papel para Naruto e ele avidamente foi analisá-lo, soltando uma risada alta em seguida e olhando para Itachi com incredulidade — Você tá brincando comigo, não tá?!

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, um pouco envergonhado, mas sabendo que, para atingir seu objetivo, precisaria da ajuda de Naruto.

— Isso é genial! — o loiro exclamou, pulando por cima do corpo de Itachi e alcançando uma caneta no criado mudo. O primogênito o censurou e o empurrou para longe, mas Naruto nem deu muita importância para isso, animado para corrigir os erros que vira no papel e intensificar ainda mais o texto — Genial mesmo! Shisui vai pirar, pirar! Não acredito que ele conseguiu te convencer Itachi, você vai adorar, você vai-...

— Naruto, não sei se você se lembra desse detalhe, mas você está pelado. — o mais velho murmurou, encarando o corpo despido de Naruto com olhares curiosos (O que foi? Homens possuem olhos pra olhar, oras!)

Soltando um grito de surpresa, Naruto jogou tudo para o alto e se enfiou debaixo do lençol, se cobrindo até o nariz. Ele estava rosado e engasgava-se de vergonha, tossindo e evitando o olhar de Itachi, que achava muita graça dos acontecimentos.

— Pervertido!

— Por favor... — Itachi olhou para cima em descrença — Eu troquei suas fraldas Naruto.

— Então tá insinuando que eu continuo igual a quando era criança? — Naruto ficava cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha, e Itachi sentia que seu estoque de bom humor estaria recomposto pelo resto do mês.

Pegar no pé desses dois era realmente revigorante.

— Pare de ser estranho e me de uma posição: você vai me ajudar?

— L-Ó-G-I-C-O! — Naruto exclamou, sentando-se (desta vez tomando cuidado pro lençol não descobrir sua virilha) e alcançando os papeis novamente — Então você vai lá com a gente no dia trinta e um?

— A gente?

— Eu também convenci o Sasuke a ir. — Naruto murmurou, fazendo um risco no papel de Itachi, respondendo-o sem levantar o olhar — Você não acha que ele ia estragar minha festa com essa história de "revolução" e tudo ia ficar por isso mesmo, né?

— Pensei que ele compesou com sexo.

Naruto sorriu de canto de boca; provavelmente recordando-se das últimas horas naquele quarto. Itachi sentiu vontade de bater em Naruto por pensar no seu otouto com aquela cara de pervertido, mas controlou seus impulsos.

— Nah, o sexo já faz parte. Ir comigo no Halloween é a compensação.

_Definitivamente Shisui e Naruto têm bastante em comum._

— Certo, nós temos pouco mais de duas semanas pra deixar você profissional, Itachi. — Naruto exclamou, analisando o papel e fazendo uma pequena careta — E eu tenho que estudar algumas coisas pra deixar isso perfeito.

— Você não vai contar pro Shisui que está me ajudando, né?

— Claro que não, eu vou estar presente pra ver a cara de espanto dele no momento que você chegar lá.

Naruto olhou para Itachi e sorriu um sorriso radiante, e este, só pra variar, se viu contagiado pela energia do cunhado, respondendo o sorriso com um repuxar tímido de lábios.

— O Shisui nem vai saber como reagir. Aposto três tigelas de ramen que ele vai ficar parado, de boca aberta, como se tivéssemos formatado o cérebro dele. — Naruto murmurou, Itachi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Bom, o que posso dizer? — Itachi respondeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo aquele sorriso de todos os Uchihas exibiam ao tramar algo sádico (Naruto conhecia bem, pois nas ocasiões em que Sasuke dava esse tipo de sorriso ele sabia que seu mundo iria virar de cabeça pra baixo) — Ele preferiu isso ao ficar comigo no aniversario dele, então ele vai ter o que ele quer. E eu também.

Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem novamente. Afinal, só de passar o olho nos papéis que Itachi trouxera, ele já entendeu qual era a intenção daquele plano. Ele só esperava, de todo o coração, que Sasuke não tivesse um troço ao ver o que seu nii-san pretendia fazer naquele Halloween.

_... Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E ai? Estão curiosos? O que o Itachi vai fazer?Que tipo de "festa" é essa que o Shisui inventou? Chutem! Quero saber a opinião de vocês! Deixem uma review, nem que seja pequenininha, ok? Reviews deslogadas são respondidas no corpo do capítulo seguinte!

"PC, ShiIta de comédia? Não acha que o casal combina mais com drama/death fic/tragédia" Sim, eu acho que eles combinam mais com enredos tristes, mas como é uma comemoração pro aniversário do Shisui, eu resolvi fazer diferente. Chega de sofrer tanto com esses dois, nessa fic a gente vai rir! Já basta o que sofremos no canon, né?

Ah, aos leitores da minha longfic "Haunted", não se preocupem! O capítulo está em produção, aguardem só mais um pouquinho! ^^

Beijinhos!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Jyhad

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warning:** [UA] *Shisui x Itachi — Uchihacest (casal principal)* *NaruSasuNaru (casal secundário)* *Comédia/Romance/Amizade/Família* *Lemon do casal principal* *Insinuação de lemon do casal secundário* *Shortfic* *Tema de Halloween*

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá leitores! Vamos fingir que hoje ainda é dia 31 de outubro?

Eeeeeee feliz aniversário pro Shisuiiiiii! *-*

Bom, eu tentei atualizar antes, mas não consegui. Posto com uns dias de atraso, mas nada muito gritante. Espero que gostem, não vou falar muito nas notas iniciais, mas leiam as finais, ok?

Ah, por favor, leiam o capítulo com atenção, principalmente para aqueles que não sabem nada sobre o que está acontecendo na fanfic. Eu sei que pra muita gente o que vai acontecer no capítulo é algo novo, que talvez vocês nem sabiam que existia ou, se sabiam, não compreendiam como funcionava. Eu tentei explicar ao máximo os conceitos e termos utilizados, através de notas e na narração, mas vocês precisam de atenção pra compreender bem. Por isso, não leiam de qualquer jeito, se não, nada vai fazer sentido (principalmente no próximo capítulo).

Qualquer dúvida, qualquer uma mesmo, não hesitem de me perguntar nas reviews! Eu respondo quantas vezes for preciso pra vocês compreenderem bem.

Agradeço à Sabrinanbc por me ajudar com a revisão de português da fanfic! Muuuito obrigada!

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>ELYSIUM<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jyhad<strong>_

* * *

><p>— Sasuke, pare com isso! — Itachi reclamou entre os dentes, empurrando Sasuke para longe de seu campo de visão. O seu irmãozinho o atrapalhava incessantemente nos últimos dez minutos, o impedindo de se arrumar para o evento daquela noite.<p>

Sasuke estava mimado que só, ele tinha que ter uma conversa séria com sua mãe quando fosse visitá-la novamente...

— Mas Aniki, pelo amor de Deus, você é um Uchiha! — o mais novo respondeu, puxando o braço de Itachi.

Cansado, o primogênito suspirou fundo e desistiu de continuar a maquiagem, ao menos por hora, deixando o lápis de olho em cima da mesa e olhando para seu irmão com tédio evidente estampado em seu rosto.

— E?

— Onde já se viu um Uchiha fazer isso? Se vestir assim?

— Quem vê você falando pensa que eu estou me preparando para uma apresentação de _strip tease_ e não um...

— Argh, não me dê imagens mentais!

Itachi riu pelo nariz e tampou o lápis vermelho, desistindo de melhorar sua maquiagem. Inspecionou seu rosto no espelho e se sentiu satisfeito com o resultado, mesmo com toda a birra de Sasuke ele conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho, que comportava a proposta da sua roupa. Tecnicamente, Itachi não sabia muito bem como passar maquiagem, mas Naruto o ensinou nos últimos dias (isso e muitas outras coisas) e ele, sendo o prodígio que era, aprendeu rápido a fazer um trabalho razoável e convincente.

— Você parece assustador. — Sasuke comentou por cima de seu ombro, olhando-o pelo reflexo — Como que você consegue parecer assustador e tão promiscuo ao mesmo tempo?

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, fitando Sasuke pelo reflexo com uma intensidade forte no olhar. Não, ele não se vestia de forma "promiscua", esse era um julgamento errado de Sasuke. Mas Sasuke tinha orgulho Uchiha em demasia nas suas veias para admitir que ele estava interessante com aquela fantasia, por isso "promiscuo" foi o melhor elogio que ele receberia do irmão naquela noite.

— Você parece você mesmo, só que fora da "casca Uchiha". — Itachi comentou, dando de ombros e dando um passo em direção a cama, pretendendo verificar acessórios ali dispostos que ainda pretendia usar.

— Isso é pra ser um elogio? — caçula perguntou com um tom de voz levemente indignado, fazendo Itachi voltar sua atenção para ele. O adolescente cruzou os braços, um pouco contrariado, e o tilintar das correntes de sua fantasia ecoaram pelo quarto.

Itachi desistiu de sair de perto do seu Otouto e riu, arrumando a jaqueta de couro que este utilizava e a camiseta preta com os inscritos "Anarchy" estampados. O caçula parecia ter acabado de se preparar para um show de anarcopunk: usava um coturno surrado, uma calça jeans clara rasgada em diversos pontos, correntes firmes presas no cinto e na calça, cabelos espetados para todos os ângulos; em suma, Sasuke utilizava um visual que Fugaku reprovaria de todos as formas.

De certa forma, o garoto estava vestido de uma maneira que possivelmente sempre _quis _se vestir, mas nunca o fez por conta de "preceitos Uchihas". Decerto, ele resolveu transformar algo que seria uma "palhaçada" (no olhar dos irmãos Uchihas) em algum nível de diversão concreto, e todo mundo _adora_ a oportunidade de se tornar o que gostaria de ser no Halloween, não é mesmo? Até mesmo o Uchiha rebelde não era diferente do restante do mundo nesse aspecto: era óbvio que ele colocaria toda a sua revolta revolucionária no visual e, de certa forma, Itachi se sentiu bastante orgulhoso ao vê-lo expor seu íntimo dessa forma (mas, é claro, Sasuke já começou com picuinha sobre a _sua_ fantasia e não o deixou falar uma única palavra).

— É sim. — Itachi respondeu, sorrindo um pouco e puxando a pontinha dos tufos espetados de cabelo que Sasuke usava no momento (seu irmão já costumava ter o cabelo naturalmente espetado na parte de trás, mas para a vestimenta de hoje ele realmente abusou do gel) — Combina com você, eu sei que você gosta. Deveria se vestir assim mais vezes.

Sasuke girou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado. Ele não admitiria que havia se divertido escolhendo aquela roupa, nem para Itachi (mas, bem no fundo, ele concordava com Itachi e se sentia grato pelo elogio).

— Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você está me induzindo a irritar o pai até ele me deserdar. — retrucou, tentando trocar o foco da conversa.

— Um dia nos dois vamos ter que enfrentar nosso pai e você sabe disso, não sabe? — Itachi aceitou a mudança de assunto e respondeu com seriedade, fitando profundamente os olhos de seu irmão, tão parecidos com os seus.

— Eu sei, Nii-san... — o caçula abaixou o olhar e estremeceu de leve.

Sasuke podia parecer muito rebelde para todas as pessoas do mundo (e não apenas pelo visual de agora, mas sim pelas suas atitudes recorrentes de rebeldia), mas Itachi sabia que no fundo Sasuke fazia isso para chamar a atenção do pai; sempre foi assim, desde que Sasuke aprendeu a falar as primeiras palavras. Por isso, a perspectiva de confrontar Fugaku em algum assunto polêmico não era algo muito simples de se fazer quando os dois gostariam de, a todo custo, trazer alegria e orgulho para a família Uchiha.

Todavia, eles teriam que enfrentar o _status quo_, cedo ou tarde: Shisui e Naruto não agüentariam esconder o relacionamento o resto da vida, e não _mereciam_ esse tipo de covardia dos seus parceiros. Sasuke e Itachi teriam que abrir o jogo sobre seus namorados em breve.

Kagami possivelmente já desconfiava da relação que Shisui e Itachi possuíam, seria um pouco mais fácil com o pai de Shisui; Kushina, a mãe de Naruto, já sabia que ele e Sasuke eram namorados, mas Minato era mais lento para esse tipo de constatação e ainda não sabia. Itachi e Sasuke tinham certeza de que os Uzumakis e até mesmo o tio Kagami não seria contra a união dos casais, mas Fugaku e Mikoto... Bom, isso era um problema para outro dia.

— Ei, olhos acima. — Itachi murmurou, erguendo o queixo de Sasuke e inspecionando seu rosto com atenção — Eu sei bem o que está passando na sua cabeça e acho que você está errado. Estamos indo nessa porcaria e se vestindo assim por eles, então tente não pensar que você é um namorado tão ruim assim.

— Eu queria abrir o jogo no dia do aniversario do Dobe. — Sasuke respondeu baixinho, deixando Itachi fazer seja lá o que queria fazer com seu rosto: viu o irmão pegar um lápis de olho preto e abaixar sua pálpebra para passar; Sasuke fez uma careta e piscou forte, mas seu Aniki conseguiu segurar sua pálpebra e maquiá-lo antes que o caçula estragasse tudo — Eu queria, mas ninguém me deixou falar e...

— Eu sei que a sua "revolução" era isso, eu sabia que você queria anunciar pra todo mundo que está namorando com o Naruto, da forma mais inconsequente possível: bêbado, pro nosso pai, e provavelmente vocês dois cairiam no tapa do jeito que você já é nervoso naturalmente, e fica bem pior quando bebe. — Itachi respondeu sem desfazer sua concentração momentânea em passar o lápis em Sasuke, e este fez um beicinho de indignação — Mas não dá agora e você sabe disso. Naruto entende, ele não está cobrando isso de você, então tente entender também.

Itachi se afastou e Sasuke piscou os olhos com força, tentando esfregá-los com as mãos. O mais velho foi rápido e agarrou seus pulsos, assoprando de leve os olhos dele para que o desconforto diminuísse.

— Do ano que vem não passa, Nii-san. — ele disse, entre um choramingo e outro e uma tentativa de libertar seus braços para coçar os olhos. Sasuke odiava Halloween principalmente por causa dessa parte: maquiagem. — Ano que vem eu vou ter dezoito e vou abrir o jogo.

— Ano que vem eu não vou te impedir. — o outro respondeu, percebendo que Sasuke para de se debater, soltando os pulsos dele e ainda mantendo o tom de voz sério. Apesar das circunstâncias do momento, aquela conversa era algo importante para os irmãos Uchihas — Qualquer coisa, se nosso pai surtar ou algo assim, você vem morar comigo.

— Shisui não vai aceitar.

— Lógico que vai, Shisui gosta de você, mesmo rebelde, e nosso pai pode surtar com a gente e tudo mais, mas ele não vai nos mandar embora da empresa _nunca_, porque eu e Shisui somos essenciais lá. Ele ama demais aquela empresa pra colocá-la em risco. — Itachi deu dois passos para trás, apreciando sua obra de arte — Ficou bom!

Sasuke também olhou para o espelho, reparando que realmente estava bem firme o traçado em seus olhos. Firme até demais. Pegou o lápis de olho da mão de Itachi e começou a estragar um pouco a maquiagem, manchando os olhos. Um punk de verdade não se maquiaria como a Barbie (e Naruto iria zoá-lo até o próximo ano se o visse assim).

— Acho que você escolheu a profissão errada Aniki. Deveria ser maquiador.

— Oh, Fugaku ficaria tão orgulhoso, mal posso imaginar a comemoração que seria na família se eu escolhesse uma profissão assim. — Itachi comentou ironicamente, arrancando uma risadinha do irmão e amenizando consideravelmente os ânimos (nada como esvair um clima pesado rindo do próprio problema, não?).

Naquele momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Sasuke não se incomodou em verificar quem entrava no quarto. Com certeza era Naruto, seu maldito namorado ausente, imprestável e usuratonkachi.

Apesar de Sasuke estar cumprindo sua palavra e ter se arrumado para a festa, ele não estava com um humor muito bom naquele dia. Naruto praticamente não cruzou com ele nos últimos dias (porque estava sempre ajudando Itachi no bendito "plano") e os poucos momentos que o casal se encontrava no mesmo cômodo, Sasuke não quis nem olhar na cara do loiro pela raiva (ciúmes) que sentia.

Por quê? Porque orgulho Uchiha é mais forte do que qualquer sentimento de saudades.

— Wow... Você está maravilhoso! — o Uzumaki pronunciou em voz alta, e Sasuke girou os olhos, se sentindo irritado por seu namorado elogiar seu irmão tão descaradamente.

_Bem na minha frente! É um imbecil mesmo!_

Itachi estava sim maravilhoso, mesmo que fosse um maravilhoso no sentido mais sombrio da palavra, mas custava Naruto tentar ser menos "boca grande" por apenas _um dia_? Ele sabia que Sasuke tinha um sentimento de posse aflorado quando o assunto era Itachi e Naruto; ele estava provocando ainda mais sua paciência (Apenas para esclarecimento: "sentimento de posse", no dicionário "Sasukês", é sinônimo de "ciúmes", mas ele não admite isso).

O caçula ouviu Itachi rir baixinho, mas manteve a pose: não se virou para encarar Naruto, ignorando sua chegada e fingindo concentração total na maquiagem; estava tão irritado que nem procurou o loiro no reflexo do espelho. Só voltou a si e saiu de sua bolha de ciúmes quando sentiu Naruto abraçá-lo por trás e beijar o lado de seu pescoço, apertando-o forte durante o processo.

— Você elogia o Itachi e depois finge que nada aconteceu, é? — o Uchiha caçula murmurou com a voz ríspida, fugindo do toque do outro.

— Itachi? — Naruto virou a cabeça para o lado e pela primeira vez notou a presença de Itachi, deixando seu olhar inspecioná-lo de cima a baixo — Oh, o Itachi está aqui. Oi Itachi!

— Não se faça de bobo, até parece que eu ia acreditar que esse elogio foi pra mim! — Sasuke retrucou, girando o corpo e apontando o lápis de olho pro Naruto de forma ameaçadora (ameaçadora?) — Eu não estou vestindo nada que pudesse ser classificado como "maravilhoso"!

Naruto demorou alguns segundos pra responder, observando Sasuke de frente e atentando para os detalhes de sua roupa, não prestando muita atenção no seu tom de voz ríspido. Ele parecia realmente impressionado com o que via, mas Sasuke estava irritado demais para perceber isso.

— Você realmente está maravilhoso, Teme. — Naruto murmurou, puxando-o para perto pelas correntes do cinto e unindo o seu baixo ventre ao dele. Sasuke corou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e segurou a parte de trás do pescoço dele, mantendo-o imóvel. O fitou por alguns instantes e, antes que pudesse receber uma reação mais violenta, e o beijou; os dois esqueceram em segundos que Itachi estava ali naquele cômodo.

Enquanto isso, o primogênito Uchiha caminhou até o outro lado do quarto, tentando não prestar atenção na demonstração de afeto do casal (e dos ruídos de raiva de Sasuke). Ele podia apoiar com todas as forças o relacionamento dos dois, mas ele não gostava de _ver_ Sasuke fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Era um ciúmes de irmão, algo que talvez apenas alguém que trocou a fralda de seu irmãozinho quando era criança poderia entender; para ele, Sasuke sempre seria uma criança birrenta e meiga, não importa o quanto as coisas mudassem e quantos anos se passassem.

Quando os estalos de beijo cessaram e Itachi sentiu que era seguro olhar para o casal, ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Naruto acariciando o rosto de Sasuke e arrancando um sorriso comedido do seu irmão. Itachi sentiu seu coração mais quente naquele momento, feliz ao ver os dois daquela forma.

E isso o fez sentir uma saudade ainda maior de Shisui...

Itachi não via Shisui direito há dias. Desde o dia que fez o acordo com ele de que participaria do Halloween, eles só se encontraram na empresa (não podendo demonstrar qualquer envolvimento de casal, portanto) e quando se encontravam em casa era sempre muito rápido. Shisui estava de novo naquele turno madrugueiro que Itachi não conseguia entender (ele dizia algo sobre "as ideias criativas fluem mais durante a noite do que durante o dia" e trocava a noite pelo dia em época de campanha) e quando se encontravam em casa um deles estava dormindo. Shisui havia mandado uma mensagem em seu celular esses tempos dizendo "se você for pro quarto e eu estiver dormindo, me acorde!", mas Itachi não conseguiu fazer isso. Afinal, Shisui sempre parecia tão cansado na época de campanha marketeira, Itachi não tinha coragem de acordá-lo; ele se contentava apenas em observá-lo dormindo por alguns minutos, ou se juntando a ele em um cochilo rápido (com direito a "abraço de conchinha").

Em virtude disso, o casal de primos não namorava ou conversavam direito há dias. Ver Sasuke e Naruto agindo de forma tão apaixonada (do jeito deles, é claro) fez Itachi sentir saudades do seu namorado, mais do que já sentia no dia-a-dia. Independente disso, ele não pretendia se render aos caprichos do Shisui aquela noite, nem a saudade o faria ceder: ele tinha um plano a por em prática, e não se dedicou nisso durante tantos dias pra por tudo a perder no final

A atenção de Itachi (que agora repassava seu plano mentalmente algumas vezes) voltou ao presente quando ouviu seu Otouto soltar um ruído de surpresa.

— Os seus olhos estão vermelhos...! — Sasuke exclamou, arregalando o olhar e empurrando Naruto para trás.

— Não imaginei que as lentes fossem tão convincentes ao ponto de assustar o "Príncipe do Gelo". — Naruto deu um passo para trás, sorrindo largamente, e pela primeira vez Sasuke tomou seu tempo pra apreciar a aparência dele.

Se Sasuke estava com uma vestimenta diferente, isso nem chegava _perto_ de uma comparação para definir o que Naruto vestia. Ele utilizava calças jeans pretas totalmente _mutiladas_(enquanto o Uchiha usava aqueles modelos que claramente foram vendidos rasgados e seguiam uma tendência de moda, Naruto parecia ter jogado um jeans escuro na jaula de um leão e recolhido mais tarde); uma regata branca apertada e suja de terra escura em alguns pontos; unhas postiças, compridas, no formato stiletto, sem esmalte e também sujas de terra; seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados, como se não chegassem perto de um pente há mais de duas semanas; sua barba estava por fazer (algo que nenhum dos Uchihas costumava ver, já que Naruto era o tipo de adolescente que sempre se barbeava); e, para completar o visual, Naruto não utilizava sapatos. De um modo geral Naruto claramente estava limpo, Sasuke conseguia até sentir o cheiro do shampoo de camomila nos cabelos dele, mas sua aparência poderia fazer qualquer um crer que ele ficou os últimos dias perdido em uma floresta.

O Uchiha mais novo piscou algumas vezes e, mesmo tentando disfarçar, Naruto e Itachi viram claramente o leve rubor na ponta das orelhas dele, demonstrando que ele gostara um pouco do que vira a sua frente (mesmo que jamais fosse admitir isso, é claro).

— Há quantos dias você não se barbeia?

— Dois... eu acho.

— Porque eu não percebi isso? Você sempre se veste assim nessas ocasiões?

— Sim, e você nunca percebe porque geralmente fica sem olhar pra minha cara três dias antes de qualquer reunião do tipo, sendo o bastardo que você adora ser. — ele se aproximou de Sasuke, novamente acariciando seu rosto, dessa vez com a ponta das unhas afiadas, ganhando um tapa na mão em retorno e um rubor ainda maior no rosto do Uchiha — E que eu adoro ter.

Itachi riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto os dois travam uma briga de olhares típica do casal. por mais diferente que a aparência de ambos no momento fosse das suas vestimentas casuais, Itachi sabia que elas refletiam perfeitamente o interior dos dois: Sasuke praticamente gritava rebeldia, enquanto Naruto exalava selvageria. Ele concluiu que talvez era por isso que os dois dessem tão certo assim, visto que o gênio deles era complicado demais para alguém mais meigo tentar suportar: só alguém com um gênio igualmente intenso para aguentar namorar uma pessoa assim.

— Vocês dois estão ótimos, seguindo a proposta perfeitamente. — Itachi comentou, atraindo a atenção dos mais novos para si, evitando o acontecimento de uma mini-discussão.

— Você também está incrível Itachi. — Naruto comentou, se aproximando do cunhado e inspecionando sua vestimenta com mais atenção — Eu não achei que você fosse conseguir encontrar a roupa ideal em apenas um dia de busca, achei que ia acabar aparecendo de terno preto e sem graça.

— Não subestime um Uchiha dessa forma, Naruto.

Naruto, que já sabia a grande maioria dos detalhes do plano de Itachi, simplesmente sorriu abertamente e recebeu um beliscão forte de Sasuke em seu braço. Sasuke não estava muito feliz com essa súbita cumplicidade entre eles, mas seu orgulho Uchiha o impedia de perguntar o que exatamente Itachi iria fazer. Por isso, ele se manteve (ou fingiu se manter) indiferente, mas o ciúmes voltava com recorrência. Ainda sim, ele mal via a hora dessa maldita noite passar, só para essa "parceria" de Naruto e Itachi acabar de uma vez.

— Certo, ok. — Naruto enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou de lá duas folhas de papeis, entregando-as para os irmãos Uchihas — Essas são as planilhas oficiais, Kakashi me mandou por e-mail. Vocês não precisam conferir muita coisa, não houve perdas no nosso planejamento, só ganharam algumas coisas novas.

— Interessante... — Itachi murmurou, lendo os novos dados de sua folha.

— São pontos extras que acabaram sobrando, pontos que vocês ganharam pelo _backgroud_. Eu tomei a liberdade de distribuir pra vocês, pois eu não consegui falar com vocês direito desde ontem. Kakashi tentou marcar uma nova reunião pra montagem de planilha, no mesmo lugar que fomos na semana passada, mas não deu tempo.

— Ficou bom, Usuratonkachi. — Sasuke comentou, dobrando novamente o papel e guardando no bolso de sua própria calça — Você bem que podia ser bom assim em outras coisas também né?

— Teme cale a boca! — o loiro retrucou, visivelmente irritado — O que o Itachi vai pensar com você falando essas asneiras assim?

— Que você é péssimo na faculdade? — Sasuke questionou com uma cara de pau de dar inveja a qualquer um, erguendo a sobrancelha e se fazendo cara de inocente.

— Não! — Naruto bufou, batendo o pé no chão — Seu tom foi _mais_ sugestivo do que isso! E eu não sou péssimo na faculdade!

Suspirando fundo e rezando mentalmente para ter paciência de sobra naquela noite, Itachi pegou a chaves do carro em cima da cômoda e depois agarrou os pulsos dos adolescentes brigões, puxando-os para fora do quarto e torcendo para que a briga sem propósito não durasse mais do que trinta minutos.

Afinal, já estavam atrasados e o local da "festa" não era tão perto assim dali.

**(***)**

— Eu sabia que não podia deixar a encargo do Naruto trazer os dois pra cá... — Shisui comentou causalmente para ninguém em particular, olhando no seu relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, enquanto se debruçava na sacada e observava a estrada de terra-batida que levava até aquele lugar. — Itachi deve ter se perdido na estrada.

A festividade aconteceria em uma chácara, e foi um terror para que eles conseguissem o aluguel pela madrugada. Alguns imóveis rurais existem em relativa quantidade no norte de Kanagawa, mas raramente são alugados para eventos assim. A lábia de Shisui veio a calhar nessa negociação, e até que conseguiram um negócio barato!

A chácara era grande e os pequenos animais da região estavam dormindo, deixando apenas um barulho de grilo cantando e copos se enchendo com goles e mais goles de bebida quente que algumas pessoas tomavam para aguentar o frio do sereno da noite. Ainda não era inverno, mas o clima já estava bastante pesado, e algumas pessoas usavam roupas nada quentes para enfrentar a temperatura baixa.

Havia uma casa pequena no começo da chácara, com móveis simples, mas nada que uma boa dose de imaginação não resolvesse. Shisui sabia que ele ficaria muito mais tempo dentro da casa do que fora com as demais pessoas, mas fazia parte do jogo: ele sempre precisava se isolar durante boa parte do tempo.

Shisui ouviu os passos estalarem no assoalho de madeira da sacada, e não precisou olhar para o lado para ver quem era sua mais nova companhia: Kakashi sabia que ele estava ansioso pela chegada de Itachi e provavelmente deduziu que ele estaria ali, de vigia.

— Nós vamos ter que começar em breve, 90% dos participantes já estão aqui. — realmente era Kakashi, Shisui reconheceu só pelo tom de voz.

— É, eu sei, ainda bem que lotou, se não o aluguel iria pesar demais. — o moreno comentou casualmente, segurando o queixo e de debruçando ainda mais sobre a cerca decorativa da sacada.

— Se fossemos desonestos, dava até pra lucrar com isso. — Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros — Em vez de cobrar vinte por pessoa, podíamos cobrar trinta e tirar um dinheiro ai.

— Quem vê pensa que você teria coragem de fazer algo assim.

— Claro que não, estou apenas comentando um fato. A participação está crescendo bastante, foi uma boa ideia fazer este evento aqui, um salão não comportaria muito bem. — o grisalho comentou, ajeitando o tapa-olho de sua fantasia e a máscara que sempre cobria seu nariz e sua boca

Shisui antigamente costumava a pensar que a máscara fazia parte de alguma fantasia de Kakashi, mas depois de alguns meses de convívio percebeu que não era o caso: a máscara era um acessório que Kakashi usava até mesmo no seu dia-a-dia; mas pelo menos o tapa-olho era um mero acessório da fantasia. Isso era bom, assim Kakashi não parecia um completo louco perante a sociedade. Apenas parcialmente louco...

(Não que isso dificultasse alguma coisa na vida de Kakashi; pessoas como ele, por mais excêntricas que fossem, possuem um charme indiscutível que atraem muito as outras pessoas para perto de si. Shisui nunca viu Kakashi solteiro por mais de um mês, por exemplo.)

— A propósito, feliz aniversário! — o grisalho se pronunciou depois de um período de silêncio, trazendo os pensamentos de Shisui de volta ao presente.

— Meu aniversario é depois da meia-noite, o dia ainda não virou. — o Uchiha respondeu com um sorriso, intimamente feliz por Kakashi ter se lembrado. Não que fosse muito difícil de esquecer o dia de seu aniversário, já que ele sempre lembrava a todos os amigos quando tinha a oportunidade (Ele queria presentes e ninguém podia esquecer da data, oras!).

— Acontece que eu não vou poder te desejar feliz aniversário pra você depois da meia-noite, então preferi dizer antes.

Isso causou certa desconfiança em Shisui: o que impediria Kakashi de parabenizá-lo depois da meia-noite? Ainda sim, o Uchiha estava mais preocupado em buscar uma luz de farol de carro de Itachi no horizonte do que em entender as artimanhas e indiretas do colega.

Foi extremamente difícil convencer Itachi a participar, então Shisui estava ansioso demais para a chegada do primo. Já estava mais do que na hora dele conhecer esse outro lado de sua vida...

Tudo começou no período que Itachi morou na Inglaterra: com a ausência de seu melhor amigo (e mais recente "rolo"), Shisui precisou encontrar algo para fazer em seu tempo livre para não enlouquecer totalmente de saudades. Mesmo visitando-o durante todas as férias, seis meses passam de uma maneira bastante lenta quando se deseja que passe mais rápido. Num momento inicial, Shisui tentou continuar com seus encontros recorrentes com o novo perfil de garotas (as "com conteúdo"), mas longo passou a sentir culpa e desinteresse, mesmo que não estivesse oficialmente _com_ Itachi. Então, para o seu próprio bem, Shisui passou a procurar outros hobbies além das meninas.

Quando se deu conta, Shisui já gastava boa parte de sua vida na frente de vídeos-game e jogos online. Claro, ainda saía, tinha encontros e enchia a cara como qualquer adolescente normal, mas precisava ser sincero aqui e admitir que ele gostava mais de jogar do que de fazer todas essas outras coisas. Shisui era criativo e, por conta dessa sua característica peculiar, sua imaginação aflorava consideravelmente ao viver outras realidades nos jogos.

Mesmo assim, sua natureza social o fazia sentir que esse tipo de "exercício criativo" não o completava totalmente, ele precisava de companhia além da companhia virtual. Nessa época, Shisui se aproximou de Naruto (inicialmente para provocar ainda mais a raiva de Sasuke, depois por realmente ver que eles tinham muito em comum) e os dois jogavam juntos com freqüência quando Shisui visitava a casa dos tios e encontrava Naruto por lá. Sasuke, furioso com Naruto e em dobro com Shisui, chegava a desligar a chave geral de energia elétrica quando os dois ficavam jogando por muito tempo, e expulsava ambos da casa de seus pais quando a situação ficava preta. Mikoto até tentava apaziguar as brigas, mas Sasuke ficava rebelde em demasia naqueles momentos.

Atualmente, Shisui entendia a revolta de Sasuke nesse aspecto: ele queria fazer coisas com Naruto e Shisui acabava "roubando" a atenção do loiro — valendo a pena frisar que Naruto e Sasuke estavam no começo do namoro naquela época e que, por isso, essa necessidade de ficar sempre junto com o namorado era ainda maior do que hoje em dia (coisas que aconteciam no começo de namoro com paixão adolescente em grande escala). Mesmo assim, Shisui não se arrependia, pois era prazeroso demais irritar Sasuke, ainda mais naquela época em que Itachi estava longe demais para defender seu irmãozinho.

Numa tentativa de salvar o namoro sem perder a qualidade de tempo que passava jogando com Shisui, Naruto propôs que eles saíssem uma vez ao mês para jogar RPG, deixando de lado um pouco os jogos online (ok, não foi apenas isso: nessa época Kushina tinha colocado Naruto de castigo por tirar notas baixas, proibindo o loiro de chegar perto do computador. Dizer para a mãe que iria treinar "interpretação" era mais fácil de convencê-la do que chamar Shisui para uma _lan house_ e olhar por cima do ombro durante toda a madrugada, com medo de Kushina aparecer para castigá-lo ou, pior, Sasuke surgir e demolir a _lan house_ toda). Inicialmente o Uchiha achou a ideia muito estranha, mas aceitou assistir uma sessão com Naruto; na mesma noite, estava montando planilha para jogar no mês seguinte.

Na madrugada em que conheceram o jogo, Shisui e Naruto voltaram para suas respectivas casas totalmente roucos de tanto rir. A sessão fora interessante, os personagens eram hilários e o narrador, apesar da aparência excêntrica, era sensacional. Kakashi Hatake, o mestre rpgista que permanecia com essa função até hoje, era muito mais criativo e cômico do que poderia aparentar inicialmente, e aquela sessão que era uma das primeiras na cidade se tornou um sucesso em poucos meses. Naruto e Shisui viram o jogo crescer durante os anos de participação, e agora já possuíam mais de sessenta jogadores inscritos (e nas reuniões pelo menos cinquenta sempre apareciam).

No começo era confuso entender, mas depois de algumas horas de observação Shisui compreendeu como funcionava o sistema. RPG significa "role playing game", ou seja, é um jogo interpretativo de personagens: você montava seu personagem, dentro de um cenário especifico (chamado pelos jogadores de "sistema") e o interpretava, buscando seguir a história criada como_background _para esse personagem, visando suprir os objetivos pessoais do seu personagem. Não havia um roteiro a seguir, era tudo no improviso, e quanto maior fosse o jogo, mais personagens apareceriam para interação com o seu personagem. Não havia regras além daquelas impostas na escolha do sistema, e o mestre (ou narrador) conduzia as aventuras, inserindo personagens NPCs [1] (personagens que apenas o mestre controlava) para modificar o fluxo da aventura, ou avaliando a pontuação de batalhas, bem como distribuindo os pontos ao final de cada sessão para que você pudesse melhorar as características físicas, mentais e sociais do personagem na planilha.

Se o jogador interpretasse bem o seu personagem, e por "bem" leia-se "seguisse o _backgroud_criado para o personagem e tomasse as escolhas condizentes com a sua personalidade ao ser confrontado naquelas situações" (ou seja, um personagem vingativo não aceitaria um pedido de desculpas tão facilmente, por exemplo), o jogador ganhava "pontos de experiência" ao final de cada jogo, que variavam de zero à trinta. Esses pontos posteriormente serviriam para comprar mais características e poderes para o seu personagem, deixando-o mais inteligentes, fortes e poderosos. Esses "upgrades" eram inseridos na planilha: uma ficha técnica que todo jogador possuía, mostrando os atributos, habilidades, vantagens, poderes, e demais características do personagem de uma maneira resumida; era apenas uma folha de papel cujos pontos estavam distribuídos em bolinhas: quanto mais bolinha você tivesse em uma determinada característica, melhor você era naquilo, e isso poderia variar desde habilidades simples como "esportes" até poderes e magias específicos.

E falando em planilha [2]...

— A planilha que o Itachi montou foi aprovada? — Shisui perguntou subitamente ao mestre, e Kakashi fechou um pouco os olhos, como se estivesse sorrindo por detrás da máscara, obviamente se divertindo com algo que Itachi desconhecia.

— A planilha e _background _dos personagens de Itachi e Sasuke foram aprovados na própria reunião que eu tive com eles. Aliás, ganharam benefícios por causa do _background_ diferenciado. E, devo dizer, você me enganou! Eu achei que Itachi era totalmente pragmático, mas ele foi bastante criativo: ganhou cinquenta pontos extras que já foram distribuídos na planilha.

— O quê? — o Uchiha questionou, evidentemente surpreso com aquela resposta — Mas Itachi é pragmático, técnico e sucinto! Ele não tem uma criatividade tão aflorada assim pra montar uma história de personagem digna de ganhar benefícios!

— Coitado, quem escuta isso pensa que você esta desmerecendo seu namorado.

— Não é isso! — Shisui respondeu, arrependendo-se de suas palavras. Respirou fundo e tentou explicar a situação para Kakashi de outra forma — Itachi é mais inteligente e organizado do que todas as pessoas aqui juntas, mas ele não é _criativo_. Eu sempre achei que, se ele fosse começar a jogar, começaria com um background bem simples, daqueles quase prontos que encontra de exemplo nos livros de RPG.

— Bom, mas ele inovou bastante para alguém que vai jogar pela primeira vez, e por isso ganhou pontos extras. Ele evidentemente se empenhou, isso tem que ser recompensado.

Shisui desfez a expressão de surpresa e sentiu seu peito encher de orgulho. Se Itachi conseguiu montar uma história de personagem tão boa, ele não iria começar com planilha de neófito.

Colocando a situação detalhada para melhor compreensão: Shisui e Naruto jogavam um RPG_live action_. Isso significava que, diferente dos jogos de RPG com dados ou tabuleiros, eles interpretavam fisicamente os seus personagens, não apenas descrevendo verbalmente as ações e suas falas. Era por isso que estavam fantasiados, pois nas sessões de RPG _live action_, eles se comportavam e se moviam como os personagens se comportariam, de modo que tudo parecia ainda mais com um teatro improvisado do que um simples jogo de RPG de "mesa" (como costumavam chamar os jogos sem interpretação física, apenas verbal). Tentar se parecer fisicamente com o seu personagem ao máximo contava pontos e era encorajado pelo mestre.

O sistema que utilizavam era o jogo (ou livro, já que todas as regras são tiradas de um livro de RPG) chamado "Vampiro: a Máscara" [3], um cenário de terror psicológico onde todos os jogadores interpretavam personagens vampiros, divididos em diferentes "clãs", cada qual com poderes e características específicas. A intenção do jogo era basicamente cumprir os objetivos propostos no _backgroud_ do personagem, sobreviver e adquirir influências no mundo das criaturas místicas e dos "mortais", sem que eles descobrissem a verdade por detrás da "máscara": os humanos conviviam com os vampiros nesse jogo, sem saber da existência de seu predador; apesar da força dos vampiros, os humanos existiam em maior quantidade, os vampiros acreditavam que se os humanos soubessem da verdade, possivelmente conseguiriam exterminá-los (mas geralmente eles eram orgulhosos demais para admitir isso, é claro).

Novos jogadores entravam com ficha e características de neófitos, ou seja, recém transformados em vampiros: mais fracos e inexperientes, portanto. Conforme suas jogadas fossem boas, os jogadores ganhavam pontos de experiência para distribuir na planilha e aumentar seus atributos (características) e disciplinas (poderes): para se tornar mais inteligente, por exemplo, não bastava apenas o jogador ser inteligente, o personagem teria que estudar um determinado assunto e ganhar pontos para gastar com isso em sua planilha, ganhando pontinhos de inteligência.

Dificilmente Itachi viria com uma planilha melhor do que a de Shisui e Naruto, já que eles jogavam durante anos com aqueles personagens e já ganharam muitos pontos para distribuir ao final das sessões. Mas pensar que Itachi não viria com uma planilha tão simplória era realmente impressionante.

— Qual o clã que ele escolheu? — Shisui questionou, bastante empolgado. Ta aí uma curiosidade que ele tinha desde o dia que pensou em trazer Itachi pra uma sessão: que clã seu namorado escolheria? Naruto e Sasuke sempre foram muito óbvios para ele, mas Itachi era uma incógnita nesse sentido.

— Não vou dizer, sem onff. — Kakashi respondeu, cortando totalmente sua empolgação.

— Eu não vou fazer onff...

Shisui fez uma careta, levemente irritado com a pequena acusação.

"Onff" era um termo usado entre jogadores de RPG para designar a mistura do "on" com o "off". O que se faz como jogador na hora da montagem e planejamento do personagem ("em off", portanto, fora do jogo) não pode ser levado para dentro do jogo (ou "on"), e quem fazia isso praticava "onff", atitude punida pelos mestres rpgistas, diminuindo ou zerando a distribuição de pontuação no fim da sessão. Se o jogador descobrisse numa conversa informal com outro jogador, mas numa situação fora de jogo, um segredo do personagem deste, ele não poderia utilizar essa informação dentro do jogo, visto que seu próprio personagem não descobriu aquela informação_ainda._ O jogador, nesse sentido, nunca podia se confundir com o personagem.

Em outras palavras, o que Kakashi estava insinuando era que Shisui levaria para dentro do jogo saber qual era o clã de Itachi; mas Shisui nunca fazia onff! Quer dizer... as vezes né... Quem é que joga limpo sempre, hein? Mas o rei do onff era o Naruto, não ele!

— Vá dar início a sessão e pare de tentar extorquir informações. — Kakashi respondeu, dando de ombros — Você vai descobrir logo qual é o clã de Itachi, não vai, Príncipe Kami?

**(***)**

— O que você quer dizer com "Shisui é príncipe"?

— Exatamente o que eu disse: no nosso jogo, o Shisui tem o cargo de príncipe.

— Shisui nunca faltou uma sessão mensal de RPG porque ele tem o cargo máximo dentro do jogo e não pode faltar. — Itachi comentou, tentando se concentrar na estrada enquanto se intrometia na conversa dos mais novos — Você não leu as regras políticas do jogo, Sasuke?

O Uchiha caçula cruzou os braços, irritado. Que culpa ele tinha se ele não estava com tempo pra devorar o livro como Itachi havia devorado? Credo, Itachi chegou até a ler os livros menores, os guias de clãs... Até parece que Sasuke iria se submeter a isso. Não, ele tinha que protestar contra essa babaquice, e a sua forma de protesto era não estudar sobre isso pro jogo!

Afinal, ele só estava ali por causa de uma chantagem emocional de Naruto que durou_ horas_antes que conseguissem finalmente fazer as pazes depois de seu aniversário.

(Mentira, aconteceu da seguinte forma: durante as preliminares, Naruto torturou Sasuke por vinte minutos de provocações sexuais e frustração da parte do Uchiha até ele se render e aceitar o jogo, só porque não aguentava mais ver Naruto provocá-lo daquele jeito sem dar o (sexo) que ele queria.)

— Eu só li o necessário pra montar a planilha, desculpe se eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer na vida, Nii-san.

Se Itachi entrasse no jogo de seu irmão, possivelmente eles brigariam. A sorte do Uchiha caçula era que Itachi era muito mais maduro do que isso, e decidiu não responder a pequena insinuação. Não era como se ele tivesse retirado tempo de estudo e do trabalho para ler as regras; que culpa Itachi tinha se ele possuía o dom da leitura dinâmica?

— O mestre vai te ajudar e você vai pegar bem o esquema. — Naruto comentou, acariciando a mão de Sasuke por cima da luva de couro com dedos cortados que o Uchiha vestiu antes de saírem de casa — Mas eu vou explicar mais ou menos, pra você entender: Os vampiros possuem uma divisão organizacional entre Camarilla e Sabá, que são duas seitas rivais. A Camarilla tenta manter a "máscara" perante os humanos, mantendo suas atrocidades com eles no grau mínimo possível, geralmente visando apenas alimentação de sangue; enquanto o Sabá, que não se importa muito com isso e adora uma chacina, possuem princípios bem diferentes.

— Eu lembro dessa coisa de Camarilla e Sabá, mas não vi nada sobre "príncipe".

— Já vou chegar lá, calma. Enfim, nós vamos para uma reunião do Elysium [4], ou seja, uma reunião com os membros da Camarilla. Seu personagem e o do Itachi, como novatos, vão se apresentar e passarão por um período probatório. Quando seu personagem ingressar de vez na Camarilla, vai ganhar conhecimento sobre a seita pra distribuir na sua planilha sobre o sistema político dos vampiros. Isso que eu vou te falar agora seu personagem não sabe, então não faça onff.

— Uh... — Sasuke não sabia o que diabos era "onff", mas quem disse que seu orgulho Uchiha o permitia perguntar o significado?

— Shisui é a autoridade máxima da Camarilla nesta cidade. Esse cargo é chamado de "Príncipe", apesar de não ter nada a ver com os príncipes da história real do mundo. Ele nos organiza e procura manter a farsa intacta para os humanos, aceitando novos membros pra Camarilla e expulsando os ingratos, bem como coordenando batalhas contra o Sabá e outras criaturas místicas que possam tentar invadir nosso território.

O Uchiha caçula já estava com vontade de rir de tudo aquilo, mas Naruto falava sua lição com uma seriedade tão grande que ele procurava manter a compostura. Mordendo a parte interna das bochechas para impedir o riso, ele simplesmente fez um aceno de cabeça para que o outro prosseguisse.

— Há outras divisões políticas: Primogênitos, que são basicamente os lideres políticos dentro de cada clã, e formam uma espécie de conselho para o príncipe; o Senescal, mas conhecido como "braço direito do príncipe"; o Guardião do Elysium, responsável por organizar os encontros da comunidade da Camarilla; o Xerife, ou General, que tem um nome auto-explicativo; as Harpias, que são os "fofoqueiros do príncipe" e deduram os movimentos conspiratórios dentro da Camarilla; e os Flagelos, que fazem parte da equipe do Xerife.

— Você tem um cargo, Naruto? — Sasuke não se conteve em questionar, se sentindo um pouco intimidado em entrar como um Zé ninguém em um jogo onde o personagem do Uzumaki já era conhecido.

O loiro sorriu, mas sua expressão se mostrou bastante selvagem por conta de sua vestimenta atual, refletindo um sorriso feroz e desafiador. Sasuke, só pra variar, sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem um pouco e agradeceu mentalmente pelo ambiente estar escuro e impedir Naruto de flagrar seu rubor.

— Ah Teme, você vai ter que descobrir no jogo.

O Uchiha estalou a língua nos dentes, enfezado com a falta de informação. De certa forma ele estava até um pouco preocupado em fazer feio, pois não era comum Naruto levá-lo para alguma situação onde o loiro conhecesse mais sobre aquilo do que o moreno. Mas para tudo se tem uma primeira vez, não é mesmo?

— Eu vou conseguir um cargo essa noite. — Itachi anunciou displicentemente, acelerando um pouco o carro assim que saíram daquela subida enfadonha na estrada.

— Impossível. — Naruto respondeu, apoiando os braços nos ombros dos bancos da frente e chegando próximo do Uchiha mais velho — Príncipe Kami [5] não libera cargos para novatos, nem para membros antigos que não provaram seu valor em um teste de lealdade. Você vai ter que construir um status social pra conseguir cargos, isso se eles vagarem ou você se mostrar mais apto do que os atuais personagens nos cargos.

Sasuke já sentia até a ponta de seu nariz esquentar com o rubor. Quem diria que ele acharia Naruto falando sobre RPG sexy, justo essa merda de jogo. Mas Naruto falava com tanto profissionalismo e certeza do que dizia, que era impossível pra Sasuke não se sentir afetado por isso (não que ele fosse admitir, é claro).

— Príncipe Kami? — ele questionou com a voz levemente rouca, pigarreando logo em seguida para disfarçar sua libido afetada e evidente na voz. Naruto percebeu alguma coisa, mas nada comentou, apenas observando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— É o nome do personagem do Shisui. — ele respondeu, analisando o namorado curiosamente.

— Que nome idiota!

— Olha quem fala, "Chidori". — o loiro respondeu em um tom de chacota, se divertindo com o olhar indignado que recebeu de Sasuke.

Apesar de serem namorados há bastante tempo, Naruto ainda tinha uma vontade muito incontrolável de implicar com Sasuke, como bons e velhos amigos.

— Ah como se "Rasengan" fosse muito melhor, né?

— Quietos. — Itachi pediu entre os dentes, freando o carro de uma só vez e olhando para os caronas com irritação; o humor de Itachi não parecia um dos melhores — Eu estou _perdido,_ Naruto! Por que diabos esse Elysium foi organizado no meio do mato?

— Porque foi organizado pelo clã do meu personagem, então é como se fosse no nosso território. — Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros e achando tudo muito óbvio — E o GPS?

Itachi suspirou fundo e abraçou o volante, descansando a cabeça na buzina (sem acioná-la) e contando mentalmente até dez para não brigar com Naruto.

— Naruto, eu te disse pra me dar coordenadas! — ele sibilou entre os dentes — Meu GPS não funciona há 15 quilômetros!

— Ooops...

— Naruto, — Sasuke rosnou, agarrando os cabelos de Naruto e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos, com tanta raiva naquele momento que nem se sentiu intimidado pelas lentes de contato do outro — Eu vou te _matar_!

Itachi levantou a cabeça e observou o retrovisor: a expressão de Sasuke falava por si só, Itachi não precisaria se incomodar em censurar o loiro ou impedir o chilique de Sasuke. Isso é: se sobrasse algum "pedaço" de Naruto para ser censurado.

**(***)**

Shisui Uchiha não desgrudava os olhos do relógio, torcendo para o tempo passar logo e curar essa ansiedade. De certa forma, ele ainda tinha receio de que seu primo fosse deixá-lo esperando, desistindo da promessa feita. Será que Itachi iria realmente se submeter a algo que ele considerava uma palhaçada só para comemorar o seu aniversário em uma festa nada convencional de Halloween? Shisui duvidava muito...

Todavia, ao ouvir o barulho característico do ronco do motor do carro de Itachi, Shisui percebeu que a resposta para aquela pergunta era apenas uma: É lógico que sim!

Apesar de o jogo já ter começado e ele estar participando de uma cena, esqueceu-se completamente desse detalhe e correu até a varanda, debruçando-se sobre a cerca a ponto de ver o carro estacionar próximo dali. Estava ansioso e sentia o seu coração bater forte quando o farol desligou e a porta de trás se abriu. Naruto foi o primeiro a sair, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e o loiro sorriu abertamente; um sorriso de vou fazer arte que Shisui conhecia desde que Sasuke o trouxe para casa pela primeira vez.

Isso significava uma coisa: Se Naruto sorria daquela forma, Shisui sorriria em dobro. Fato!

Em seguida, Itachi botou a perna para fora do carro, e o aniversariante sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões. A noite realmente seria inesquecível! Itachi queria matá-lo vestido daquela forma, ele tinha certeza disso! Ele estava... estava...! Mas antes que o cérebro de Shisui pudesse compreender o que via, algo o forçou a voltar a realidade. Uma terceira pessoa saiu do carro e Shisui mal perderia tempo desviando seu olhar de Itachi se essa terceira pessoa não tivesse batido a porta do carro com toda a força, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

Era Sasuke. Enquanto Itachi ralhava com seu irmão por bater a porta do carro daquele jeito, o Uchiha rebelde encarou Shisui do outro lado da cerca com o olhar mais feroz da face da Terra. O caçula levou o indicador para perto do pescoço, fez um gesto de ameaça a decapitação para o primo; Shisui instantaneamente passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.

Corrigindo, parece que Itachi não era _bem_ o Uchiha que queria matá-lo naquela noite.

— Você vai perder pontos por isso. — Kakashi apareceu como uma assombração atrás dele, pegando-o de surpresa e forçando-o a redirecionar sua atenção.

Hatake fez o gesto que indicava que Shisui estaria falando com o mestre e não com um personagem NPC (dentre tantos que Kakashi interpretava): braço direito cruzado acima do peito, punho colado ao ombro esquerdo; estavam em "off". Se dando conta finalmente do absurdo que acabara de fazer em jogo, Shisui também imitou o gesto de "off" e suplicou ao narrador:

— Desculpa, você sabe que eu estava ansioso, não tira pontos por causa disso!

— Não adianta, o Príncipe Kami simplesmente deixou o Senescal falando sozinho dentro do refúgio e correu em direção a sacada sem motivo algum. — Kakashi narrou os fatos, arrancando um ruído de insatisfação do outro. Isso causou um pouco de compaixão no grisalho, que suspirou fundo antes de propor um acordo — Conserte a sua ação de alguma forma, quem sabe eu não retiro os pontos se você improvisar bem. Mas conserte _direito_!

— Ok! — esperançoso, Shisui desfez o gesto de "off" e tomou a sua postura de "on", voltando para dentro da reunião e se encontrando com Senescal Kage Mane, personagem de Shikamaru, uns dos jogadores que teve o prazer de conhecer por causa do RPG e posteriormente inserir na sua equipe de trabalho na Sharingan Ltda.

Quem disse que RPG não podia trazer benefícios e oportunidades profissionais únicas?

**— Dois novatos estão querendo entrar no Elysium.**

**— Isso é problema do Guardião do Elysium, alteza.** — o Shikamaru respondeu, continuando sua interpretação de praxe, utilizando o tom de voz atento e empolgado que condizia com a personalidade do seu personagem (tão diferente da do jogador, diga-se de passagem).

_É mesmo. _— Shisui pensou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kakashi, que ainda apreciava a cena com a autoridade de mestre, esperando por uma bom improviso — _Mas... ainda dá pra... hm..._

**— Ora, como se eu precisasse me explicar para um subalterno. Peregrinos indesejáveis se aproximam, e em número duplo. Como voz da Camarilla na região, tenho o poder-dever de impedí-los de cometer suas atrocidades onde não são desejados. Abstenha-se a sua ínfima posição e não questione minhas atitudes, súdito ingrato.** — Shisui falou em voz alta de um jeito bastante autoritário e revoltado, marchando para fora da casa e abrindo a porta com força. Um segundo após se retirar, Shisui botou a cabeça para dentro da casa mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com o gesto de "off" a postos — Ei, ei, Kakashi, anota ai que eu interpretei as duas perturbações: "megalomania e obsessão" de uma única vez, sim? Pontos de experiência em triplo pra mim essa noite!

— Shisui, não ensine o padre a rezar a missa. Enquanto você tava jogando Tíbia [6] eu já tinha dez anos de RPG. E pontos triplos uma ova, você consertou, mas errou antes. Vou ser justo, não se preocupe. — o grisalho respondeu, sorrindo debaixo da máscara que usava e gostando da saída adotada por Shisui.

Certamente, ele consertou a cena muito bem, visto que possuía pontos na planilha para sentir a aproximação de forasteiros e tinha sim um complexo de superioridade e obsessão por controle dignos de uma perturbação grande para o personagem.

Shikamaru, mantendo-se dentro da interpretação, saiu pela porta, acompanhado de Kakashi (que como ainda encontrava-se como mestre, era ignorado pelos personagens), ambos desejando assistir o mais novo chilique do Príncipe Kami.

Príncipe Kami era um personagem _insuportável._ Quando Shisui apresentou a planilha de seu personagem há vários anos, Kakashi achou que ele não conseguiria interpretá-lo por muito tempo, visto que Shisui era uma pessoa bastante querida por todos e o seu personagem ia totalmente contra as características pessoais do seu jogador. Todavia, Shisui tinha um talento nato pra interpretação, e mesmo com um personagem tão diferente de si, ele se saiu muito bem; ele atuou tão bem que conseguiu confabular todo o jogo ao seu favor e agora o personagem ocupava o maior cargo dentro da Camarilla regional, sem a necessidade de um golpe de Estado.

Mas como Shisui tinha um personagem bastante difícil de lidar, murmúrios de revolução estavam sempre acontecendo entre os mais diversos clãs. Ainda sim, Príncipe Kami conseguia manter a força centralizada em heróicas demonstrações de poder perante ataques recorrentes contra o Sabá (ou na defesa de territórios), e pela sua capacidade de lidar com os rivais, se mantinha no poder.

Correndo a frente de Shisui, Kakashi se aproximou dos irmãos Uchihas e Naruto e os cumprimentou brevemente.

— Nós já estamos jogando. — o grisalho elucidou, e Naruto fez um sinal afirmativo, correndo para fazer sua primeira ação interpretativa.

— Eu percebi. — Sasuke respondeu, ainda um pouco irritado, olhando para Shisui com raiva, como se a culpa de todo o estresse que aconteceu antes fosse dele (e de certa forma era, Naruto e Shisui tinham culpa dupla no cartório).

Itachi, por outro lado, nem prestou muita atenção no cumprimento de Kakashi: acabou por ter a mesma reação que Shisui tivera quando o viu fantasiado, algo que nunca vira (e ele não queria admitir que era pelo mesmo motivo que Sasuke nunca viu Naruto fantasiado), hipnotizado ao vê-lo se aproximar passo a passo de si.

Shisui estava completamente _psicótico _com as roupas que utilizava: ao contrário dos demais presentes, em sua roupa não prevalecia os tons de preto ou a austeridade esperada do líder máximo entre os vampiros. Sim, ele utilizava roupas formais, mas de cor branca e totalmente arruinadas: o paletó branco estava aberto, bem como a camisa vermelho-bordô abaixo dele, mostrando seu peito nu e algumas correntes com meia dúzia de balas de fuzil prateadas e penduradas num colar grosso como pingente [7]; uma gravata preta sem nó, solta ao redor do seu pescoço; seus sapatos, também formais, não combinavam, pois um era preto e lustroso, o outro era marrom e surrado; e, por fim, suas calças estavam passadas e com vinco, mas claramente havia alguns rasgos na barra da perna esquerda. Ao todo, o visual seria extremamente engraçado se não fosse por um detalhe fundamental: a roupa de Shisui estava manchada de vermelho sangue em mais de 40% da superfície branca, tornando um visual que a primeira vista parecia lúdico, algo realmente assustador.

Shisui percebeu a surpresa no olhar de Itachi a ver suas roupas, mas manteve a interpretação durante todo o trajeto, erguendo a mão e silenciando todos os outros personagens que tentaram se comunicar com ele. Não desgrudava os olhos do namorado, apreciando-o sua vestimenta com grande interesse.

_Mas que clã ele é? _— o mais velho não conseguia deixar de se questionar, acelerando cada vez mais os passos.

Itachi não estava simplesmente elegante, Itachi parecia sair literalmente de um filme de Hollywood antigo. Suas roupas eram escuras, totalmente negras, e cobriam todo o seu corpo, esbanjando classe. Apesar de sombria, não era uma vestimenta amedrontadora como uma capa qualquer: Itachi vestia calças sociais negras, um sapato de couro extremamente lustroso, uma camisa social da década de setenta e um sobretudo de veludo com detalhes bordados em carmesim, colado ao corpo, acentuando suas curvas. A intenção claramente era aparentar androginismo e sexualidade sem cair na vulgaridade, e se as roupas não deixavam isso claro bastava olhar para o rosto de Itachi e entender o padrão de sua maquiagem: lápis vermelho dentro dos olhos, escuro ao redor, pele mais branca do que o normal, lábios pálidos, quase arrochados, cabelos soltos e lisos, emoldurando seu rosto perfeitamente (e deixando Shisui ainda mais empolgado: ele raramente via o primo com os cabelos soltos). Ao todo, ele estava morbidamente sexy, e Shisui não sabia se o agarrava ali mesmo ou arrancava os olhos de todos os presentes que tiveram o prazer de desfrutar dessa visão.

Todavia, ao mesmo tempo em que o jogador enfrentava essa vontade, Príncipe Kami interpretava a situação diferente:

Traços andróginos, no mundo vampiresco, significavam poder. Quanto mais um vampiro vivia, mas ele se isolava de seus traços humanos e de sua identidade de gênero mortal, geralmente sem nem se dar conta disso. Quanto mais se perdia da essência de humano, menos tentava parecer com um, e androginia acontecia praticamente naturalmente, como um processo evolutivo. Era comum ouvir lendas de que antediluvianos, ou seja, os mais antigos vampiros, descendentes direto de Caim [8], que deram origens aos clãs específicos, muito antigos portanto, atingiram um nível de androgenia que tornava impossível adivinhar qual era o seu sexo humano antes da transformação: nem mesmo despidos.

Shisui não sabia se Itachi tinha conhecimento desse detalhe, mas pela maneira como ele acentuou os traços mais femininos de seu rosto, não havia duvidas que ele tentara adotar uma aparência andrógina. E como Itachi detestava os singelos traços andróginos que possuía naturalmente e jamais os acentuaria por vontade própria, de certo isso era coisa do seu personagem.

É obvio que o desconfiado e neurótico Príncipe Kami não deixou esse detalhe passar despercebido.

**— Hey hey realeza, tudo em cima?** — Naruto se enfiou em frente a Shisui, ficando cara a cara com ele, e como Shisui não diminuiu a passada, o loiro se viu obrigado a caminhar de costas — **Eu fiz aquela missão que...**

**— Xerife Rasengan**, **reporte suas missões em privacidade. Você trouxe esses novatos?**— Shisui o interrompeu com uma voz autoritária, fazendo Sasuke levantar a sobrancelha com a diferença de comportamento do primo.

Claro, o Uchiha caçula já entendendeu que Shisui estava interpretando, ainda sim era peculiar vê-lo agir com aquela autoridade, ainda mais com Naruto. E, puta que pariu, o Naruto tinha cargo.

_Que bosta._ — Sasuke pensou, sendo assolado pelo espírito competitivo que sempre possuía quando o assunto era seu Dobe.

**— É claro que não, nós só chegamos ao mesmo tempo e... **— antes que o Uzumaki pudesse terminar sua explicação, foi interrompido.

**— Novatos?** — Itachi murmurou, cruzando os braços e trazendo a atenção de todos para si novamente — **Fale por você, neófito.**

Shisui sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, envergonhado pelos cochinhos dos demais personagens. Não era comum alguém enfrentar o Príncipe da região daquele jeito, ainda mais alguém que acabou de chegar. Ou Itachi estava agindo com inexperiência no jogo, ou tinha cartas nas mangas. E, conhecendo o namorado do jeito que conhecia, só podia ser a segunda opção.

E, porra, ele não era _neófito_!

— Kakashi. — Shisui murmurou, adotando a postura "off". O grisalho se aproximou, pegando sua planilha de suas mãos e uma caneta, já se dando conta de que ele iria usar disciplinas — "Olhos do caos" para dar boas vindas.

— Me de sua planilha, Itachi. — Kakashi pediu baixinho, esticando o braço. Itachi entregou.

No sistema de RPG, seja _live action_ ou outra modalidade, os combates e usos de disciplinas (poderes) não são interpretados, apenas seus efeitos. Se fossem, jogadores poderiam sair machucados das sessões, mas tudo era bastante orquestrado pra isso jamais acontecer. O mestre comparava as planilhas, o ataque e a defesa, e tirava a sorte dos personagens; se o atacante vencesse, o atacado teria que interpretar o efeito do poder recebido, de acordo com o que o mestre determinaria que aconteceria.

E, apesar de tecnicamente ser proibido nos Elysiums o combate, seja através de disciplinas ou com o uso de armas, os personagens que possuíam poderes mentais e sociais nunca respeitavam essas regras, pois era difícil um dos líderes descobrirem sua quebra; nem mesmo o Príncipe obedecia isso.

.

**_Disciplina Demência, nível 3:_**

**_Olhos do Caos_**

_Este peculiar poder permite que o vampiro tire vantagem da fragmentada sabedoria escondida na insanidade. Isso pode desvendar os "padrões" da alma de uma pessoa, a circunvolução cerebral da natureza interior de um vampiro ou até mesmo eventos aleatórios na própria natureza. Membros com este poder podem distinguir as mais profundas e ocultas psicoses ou revelar uma percepção da verdadeira natureza de uma pessoa. Vampiros com este poder frequentemente têm (ou dizem ter) conhecimento das jogadas e retaliações da grande Jyhad.  
><em>._  
><em>

— Ok, tirem a sorte.

A sorte poderia ser tirada no dado (e geralmente era, principalmente em RPG de mesa), mas levando em consideração o local escuro onde se encontravam e toda mobilidade dos personagens, era comum a sorte ser tirada num simples jogo de Jankenpon. Os dois bateram o punho fechado três vezes na palma da mão esquerda, e na terceira vez soltaram os dedos, escolhendo entre a pedra, papel ou tesoura.

Itachi venceu.

— Falhou. Desculpe Shisui, mas... — Kakashi tentou narrar e anunciar o óbvio, dizendo o obvio, mas Itachi o interrompeu.

— Minha vez. — Itachi interrompeu o mestre, e Kakashi o olhou com surpresa.

Shisui era um personagem sensorial, ele não sabia se Itachi já havia percebido isso (possivelmente sim, Itachi tinha o trejeito de quem decorou todos os poderes dos livros de regras e já devia saber o clã de Shisui), mas ainda sim quis arriscar, mesmo sabendo que, no Elysium ou em qualquer lugar do domínio da Camarilla, é totalmente proibido atracar o Príncipe.

— Itachi não é muito prudente que você...

— Pode tirar meus pontos de experiência se achar equivocada a minha interpretação, mas como ele falhou no ataque meu personagem sentiu a tentativa e quer agir em contra-ataque.

Suspirando fundo, Kakashi riscou a planilha de Shisui, retirando provisoriamente o ponto que ele havia gastado na ação anterior (retornaria na próxima sessão). Itachi estava certo, o seu personagem era capaz de sentir tentativas falhas de poderes mentais, e ele dificilmente deixaria aquela audácia passar batido; Itachi estava interpretando bem.

— Diga.

— Majestade.

.

**_Disciplina Presença, nível 5:_**

**_Majestade_**

_Neste estágio, o vampiro pode aumentar seu aspecto sobrenatural em mil vezes. A atração se torna paralizante de tão linda; o rude se torna horrivelmente demoníaco. A Majestade inspira um respeito universal, devoção, medo (ou todas estas emoções ao mesmo tempo) sobre aqueles que estão próximos ao vampiro. O fraco briga para obedecer todos os seus caprichos e até mesmo os mais corajosos descobrem que é praticamente impossível negá-lo._

.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, surpreso com a disciplina utilizada por Itachi. Essa ele conhecia, porque seu personagem também tinha "Presença", mas não em nível cinco. Itachi não poderia ser do mesmo clã que ele, não é mesmo?

Shisui, por outro lado, ficou horrorizado com a escolha de Itachi por outros motivos: que novato em RPG tinha um poder em nível máximo? Cinco era o máximo que uma disciplina poderia atingir em um _live action_!

Naruto, ao contrario dos dois, simplesmente esfregou as mãos e deixou um sorrisinho torto escapar em seus lábios. Ele sabia o que Itachi estava fazendo, e ficou extremamente ansioso pelo resultado.

— Ok, esse poder é em área, então todos observando a cena se sentem instantaneamente fascinados pelo novo vampiro, e aqueles que anteriormente estavam com medo de sua presença se sentem ainda mais intimidados. — Kakashi anunciou em voz alta para todos os expectadores, olhando principalmente para Shisui e deixando claro que ele também foi atingido pela Majestade — Vocês sentem dele uma impressão de que este personagem, que ainda não se apresentou, é mais forte do que o príncipe.

Shisui, com o olhar arregalado pela audácia desmedida do primo, novamente adotou a postura de "off" e puxou Itachi pelo braço, falando baixo, só para ele ouvir:

— Itachi você tá fazendo isso porque eu não lavei a louça semana passada? — ele questionou, arrancando uma risadinha do outro pelo nariz — Eu acho que usar Presença cinco no meu personagem é maldade demais, até pros seus padrões.

— Não, a louça que você não lavou eu botei lá no seu quarto de jogos, e como você está ocupado todos esses dias, ainda não viu. — o mais novo respondeu, arrancando uma risada de Kakashi, que ainda estava bem próximo dos dois e era o único que conseguia ouvir a conversa dos namorados.

— ITACHI! Como você pôde? Já faz uma semana! Deve estar um nojo! — Shisui respondeu com uma careta, pensando que teria que limpar o cômodo inteiro depois dessa. Ele detestava quando Itachi tentava lhe castigar fazendo alguma coisa no seu quarto de jogos!

— Problema é seu: é sua louça, se você não lavar ela não vai se lavar sozinha.

Shisui se viu despreparado perante a resposta de Itachi. Assim que seu namorado parou de interpretar para responder as perguntas, ficou mais do que claro que Itachi não estava chateado: ele sorriu e tocou em seus dedos, quase apertando sua mão. Itachi não estava bravo com ele, e parecia se divertir um pouco com o jogo (ou talvez com a sua presença, vai saber).

— Então por que diabos você já chega no Elysium me desafiando?

— Ora, quem está perguntando isso pra mim, Shisui ou o Príncipe Kami? — o Uchiha respondeu, dando um peteleco no queixo de Shisui e desarmando a posição de off, mudando sua expressão facial divertida instantaneamente, parecendo magicamente se tornar o personagem que se propusera a interpretar.

_Mas é claro... Itachi sempre foi bom em interpretação, sempre conseguiu enganar todo mundo com a máscara do filho perfeito de Fugaku. Como eu não percebi que isso lhe daria vantagem num RPG?_

Shisui soltou o braço de Itachi, se afastando com irritação. Olhou para Kakashi e apontou para a planilha, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer o que iria usar na cena, o narrador o interrompeu:

— Shisui, seu personagem está sobre o efeito da Majestade. Qualquer ação contra o personagem do Itachi, nesse momento, exige um teste de coragem e só no próximo turno você pode agir, se passar no dito teste de coragem. Quer testar?

_Pensando melhor..._

Shisui desistiu do combate e abriu um sorriso extremamente falso para os novatos. Toda a interação de golpes foram sociais e mentais, na cena nada físico aconteceu, era como se Itachi tivesse acabado de dizer o seu insulto; ele voltou a interpretar exatamente onde a cena parou.

**— Eu sou um governante conhecido por ser complacente e paciente**. — assim que terminou de pronunciar a frase, o personagem de Naruto caiu em uma gargalhada irônica, mas Shisui simplesmente o ignorou (por hora) — **Por isso, vou deixar seu pequeno deslize passar dessa vez; você claramente é mais novato do que qualquer um aqui, se sequer sabe agir conforme as regras da Camarilla. Mas não se preocupe, logo aprenderá. Agora, pergunto aos dois: nome e clã?**

**— Chidori, clã Brujah**. — Sasuke, deixando de fuzilar Naruto com o olhar por apenas um instante, respondeu sem muito pestanejar.

.

**_Clã Brujah_**

**_Casa dos Filósofos_**

_O clã Brujah é principalmente composto de rebeldes, com e sem causa._

_Individualistas, extrovertidos e turbulentos, os Brujah carregam o desejo da mudança social dentro de seus corações mortos e a hierarquia do clã contém alguns dos Membros mais violentos da Camarilla. Adotam paixões e causas, às quais eles apóiam com intensidade e mordacidade. Alguns Brujah seguem membros carismáticos de seus clãs, enquanto outros preferem atitudes individuais assumidas e desafiadoras. O clã reivindica uma história rica em guerreiros-poeta, tendo adaptado este conceito às noites modernas; muitos Brujah estão contentes pela oportunidade de falar o que pensam e então, deliciar-se com um pouco de destruição para ilustrar seu ponto de vista._

_Se apóiam em um comportamento caótico e em motins para expressarem suas idéias e gozam de uma certa liberdade de ação, jamais atribuída aos outros clãs. Respeitados por suas artes de luta e a prontidão com que eles reúnem sob uma mesma bandeira, os Brujah são a força física da Camarilla._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Potência, Rapidez, Presença._

.

**— Tsukuyomi, casa das rosas, ou clã Toreador, como preferir. **— Itachi respondeu, inafetado perante ao discurso acusador do Príncipe.

_._

**_Clã Toreador_**

**_Casa das Rosas_**

_Para um Toreador, o crepúsculo anuncia um mundo eterno e maravilhoso, cheio de sensualismo, terror, alianças políticas e promiscuidade. Ligados ao prazer e a arte (as vezes verdadeira, as vezes mais falsa do que o mundo de mentira onde vivem), se entregam aos extremos da luxúria. No entanto, como todo vampiro, muitos membros do clã Toreador se perdem no tédio de suas vidas despretensiosas, e isso acaba configurando uma propensão eventual aos jogos de rivalidade e política entre o clã e, porque não, para com os demais membros da Camarilla._

_Vampiros tão ligados aos prazeres humanos, se sentem viciados nesse estímulo constante e na necessidade de inovação, seja em sua arte ou nos prazeres da carne. Desta forma, o Toreador mais impudico pode se transformar na personificação monstruosa mais temida, praticando atos inimagináveis de depravação, para, no fim, continuar incapaz de tornar a sentir aquele resquício de humanidade, pouco a pouco perdido por seus atos perversos._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Presença, Rapidez._

.

Shisui não tinha dúvidas que Sasuke acabaria escolhendo o clã Brujah (já que Sasuke era praticamente um Brujah humano), mas Itachi escolher o clã Toreador era algo um pouco suspeito, pois não combinava em nada com Itachi. Se bem que se ele tinha a disciplina Presença no nível cinco, só podia ser desse clã mesmo.

**— E o que fazem aqui?**

**— O, chefe... **— Naruto interrompeu, seu personagem claramente estava irritado por ser ignorado.

**— Príncipe, Rasengan. Quantas vezes vou ter que te corrigir até você entender a dinâmica dos cargos? Será que o primogênito do clã Grangrel não ensinou nada aos seus familiares?**

_._

**_Clã Gangrel_**

**_Casa das Feras_**

_O nome Gangrel sempre vem associado à lembrança do brilho escarlate do olhar predador e o som da carne se rasgando por garras afiadas e impiedosas. Há quem diga que há mais de fera do que de vampiro nos membros desta família, e nunca verá um deles negar essa afirmação. A maioria possui o poder da metamorfose, muitas vezes tornando o boato bastante palpável ao arregalar os dentes brilhantes quando na forma de animais._

_De todos os membros da Camarilla, são os mais desgarrados, sendo mais fieis ao seu circulo social interno do clã (e olhe lá) do que a Camarilla. De tempos em tempos, se abstêm dos jogos políticos da seita, mas a sua maioria ainda permanece ali. De fato, sua única devoção é para com os instintos ferozes que correm em seus corpos, e raramente esse instinto é reprimido, tornando-o um Clã bastante perigoso e instável._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Animalismo, Metamorfose, Fortitude._

.

**— É claro que não! Você sabe que a gente não liga pra essas formalidades idiotas. Enquanto vocês ficam brincando de política e ofendendo com palavrinhas difíceis, a gente prefere por a mão na massa e arrancar pedaços!**

Outros membros, também com traços mais animalescos, como o de Naruto, acenaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Sasuke identificou sete membros do clã Gangrel próximos dali, percebendo que a influencia do grupo era relativamente grande.

**— É por isso que eu queria perguntar: você quer que eu dê uma surra nesse filho da puta aqui pra saber as verdades que ele esconde?** — Naruto complementou o que dizia, agarrando Sasuke pela gola e recebendo o um tapa forte na mão, um ato reflexo. Kakashi fez menção de intervir (por causa da proibição de contato físico ofensivo entre os jogadores), mas Shisui colocou a mão em seu ombro, indicando que estava tudo bem — **O outro é gente fina e tudo mais, mas esse daqui é arrogante _pra caralho_!**

Naruto estava, em partes, interpretando. Ele estava sobre o efeito da Majestade de Itachi, então por óbvio iria vê-lo com bons olhos. Mas ele não tinha um motivo no universo do jogo para implicar com o personagem de Sasuke e, pelo olhar que recebia de Kakashi, sabia que perderia pontos por isso.

_Oh Foda-se! É "onff" mesmo e não estou nem ai!_ — Se ele não podia brigar fisicamente com Sasuke enquanto estavam no jogo, ele iria _demolir_ o personagem dele. A surra que ele levou no carro não ia ficar impune não!

**— Não, Rasengan.** — Shisui respondeu antes que Sasuke abrisse a boca pra retrucar, fitando os dois com autoridade — **Você pode não saber as regras com o afinco que deveria saber, mas você sabe sim que o Xerife só age se eu ordenar. Está me vendo ordenar alguma coisa além do seu silêncio?**

Naruto fechou a cara, cruzando os braços e desistindo daquela conversa de comadre. Seu personagem detestava essas picuinhas mesmo, para ele ou é tudo ou é nada. Essa coisa de medir palavras não combinava com ele. Por isso, reverenciou o príncipe brevemente (apenas para não receber uma punição pela insubordinação) e deu as costas para eles, aproximando-se dos membros de seu clã e já recebendo alguns xingamentos do Primogênito.

_Droga, Shisui adorava pegar no pé do Sasuke, achei que ele ia aceitar. Maldito Shisui certinho que quase nunca faz onff, o Teme merecia um onff no meio das fuças!_

**— Agora é proibido um membro da Camarilla visitar um Elysium quando está de passagem?** — Sasuke rebateu em voz alta, com a intenção de que Naruto também ouvisse sua revolta, olhando para qualquer um que lhe direcionasse a atenção com bastante rebeldia no olhar — **Depois vocês reclamam quando os membros a Casa dos Filósofos abomina certas práticas da Camarilla e tenta implementar mudanças, ou quando o Sabá consegue aumentar em decorrência da desunião da Camarilla! Essa hipocrisia é o que nos dá fogo para gritar por uma revolução no sistema!**

Dentre a multidão, alguém deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se de Sasuke enquanto ele falava e chamando sua atenção com o olhar. Assim que o moreno terminou o discurso, o ruivo que utilizava vestes escuras, correntes mais singelas que as de Sasuke e, ao todo, um visual punk mais pop, se pronunciou:

**— Novato, você tem o apoio de seu clã e de seu príncipe. Acalme-se, as palavras do Xerife não se converterão em atitudes sem que haja ordem. Ninguém aqui quer te desrespeitar, muito menos seus irmãos de clã.**

**— E você é? **— Sasuke questionou, achando o ruivo levemente familiar.

**— Sabaku, primogênito Brujah.**

A mente de Sasuke praticamente fez um "click" com aquela informação. Sabaku, o maldito Sabaku! Ou melhor dizendo, Gaara! Então o amigo de escola de Naruto ainda tinha contato com ele, e para evitar brigas com Sasuke (porque Naruto sabia que Sasuke morria de ciúmes de Gaara), o loiro mudou o nome de Gaara na agenda do celular para o nome do personagem dele!

_Alguém vai morrer em "off" mesmo hoje! _— Sasuke pensou, estreitando o olhar furiosamente em direção a Naruto e não falhando em notar a forma como ele pareceu estremecer com a intensidade furiosa do seu olhar, espiando para trás por cima do ombro. Podia até ser alucinação de Sasuke (ou não) mas ele viu o pomo de adão de Naruto subir e descer rapidamente, como se ele estivesse engolido em seco. — _Ótimo, ele já está sentindo que vai morrer, é bom que sofra muito por antecipação!_

— Kakashi. — Shisui, percebendo a áurea negra de Sasuke, mas não entendendo o motivo (e se era algo relacionado ao jogador ou personagem), chamou a atenção do mestre, fazendo-o prestar atenção em sua planilha novamente — Percepção de Aura no Chidori.

.

**_Disciplina Auspícios, nível 2:_**

**_Percepção de Aura_**

_Usando este poder, o vampiro pode perceber as "auras" psíquicas que se irradiam dos mortais e dos seres sobrenaturais. Esses halos se constituem de séries intermitentes de padrões coloridos, que exigem muita prática para serem identificados com clareza. Até mesmo o indivíduo mais primitivo possui muitas nuances em sua aura; as emoções mais fortes predominam, enquanto impressões momentâneas ou segredos profundos lampejam com rajadas ou volteios._

_As cores mudam em sintonia com o estado emocional do sujeito, mesclando novos tons em um padrão constantemente dançante. Quanto mais fortes as emoções envolvidas, mais intensas as matizes se tornam. Um vampiro experiente pode aprender muito sobre seu alvo lendo as nuances de cor e brilho no fluxo da aura._

.

Sasuke, voltando a si ao ouvir o nome de seu personagem, e já tendo entendido a dinâmica do jogo, entregou a planilha para Kakashi. Em seguida, fez o teste de sorte com Shisui, mas acabou perdendo.

— Sasuke, fale duas maiores emoções fortes do seu personagem para Shisui.

— Raiva e idealismo. — o Uchiha caçula respondeu, sem muito pestanejar.

Em seguida, Kakashi e Shisui discutiram informações em voz baixas, possivelmente sobre o que era possível ler na aura do personagem Chidori. Sasuke estava com tanta raiva de Naruto no momento que nem tentou forçar a audição e perceber sobre o que eles falavam.

Depois da breve discussão, Shisui voltou a interpretação:

**— Sabaku, meu caro, queira ensinar os modos da cidade para o nobre viajante, e depois leve-o para os meus aposentos a fim de trocarmos algumas palavrinhas. **— Shisui se pronunciou, sorrindo e tentando transparecer confiabilidade aos súditos que ainda assistiam a ação.

Posteriormente, o Príncipe voltou sua atenção para o outro novato, que mantinha uma expressão de extremo tédio desde que se apresentara.

**— Tsukuyomi, os membros do clã Toreador estão em missão externa, mas por uma questão de afinidade entre os primogênitos, o clã Ventrue está recepcionando os novatos Toreadores até o fim da missão.**

.

**_Clã Ventrue_**

**_Casa da Realeza_**

_Clã social em essência, os Ventrue dominam tudo que implique em poder e riqueza, e geralmente munidos por uma etiqueta impecável, conhecimento exacerbado sobre a Camarilla e educação digna de um lorde._

_Atualmente, é o clã que mais demonstra a capacidade evolutiva dos vampiros na história. Entre eles, está os mais ricos empresários do mundo contemporâneo, bancários, economistas, financiadores de guerras. Até os membros novatos possuem grandes ocupações na economia internacional, seja criando softwares revolucionários ou redes sociais de renome. Eles são capazes de manipular o dinheiro de tal forma que nunca os falte, e com dinheiro sempre vem a influencia nas demais esferas da sociedade, humana, vampiresca e, quem sabe, uma ou outra qualquer._

_Os outros vampiros frequentemente lançam farpas sobre os Ventrue, caluniando-os como santimoniais, pomposos ou até mesmo tirânicos — e mesmo assim, é para os de Sangue Azul que os outros vampiros se voltam quando algo sai errado. Os Ventrue cultivam a influência e, sempre que podem, o controle sobre a mídia, polícia, política, saúde e medicina, crime organizado, indústria, finanças, transporte e até mesmo a Igreja dos mortais. Quando um vampiro precisa de ajuda, os Ventrue normalmente podem fornecê-la — por um preço._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Dominação, Presença, Fortitude._

.

Alguns (vários) personagens estavam vestidos com ternos e roupas mais formais, apesar do ambiente em que se passava o Elysium. Um deles, de cabelos compridos e olhos cristalinos, deu um passo a frente e se aproximou de Itachi, interpretando muito bem os efeitos da Majestade e lhe concedendo um sorriso amigável de boas vindas.

**— Este é o Primogênito Byakugan, Converse com ele e venha se apresentar à mim uma segunda vez, assim que entender melhor como funciona a dinâmica deste principado.**

**— Eu trago informações úteis, Principe Kami. Precisamos conversar em particular. —**Itachi murmurou, sem direcionar muita atenção ao primogênito que aguardava um cumprimento, fitando Shisui com um olhar extremamente arrogante.

E Shisui, ainda atuando, sorriu de uma forma bastante perigosa, deixando uma risadinha sádica escapar de seus lábios.

**— Naturalmente que sim, viajantes sempre trazem muitas... coisas... úteis. Você terá a oportunidade de se explicar em breve. **— sem mais nem menos, Shisui deu-lhe as costas, olhando para alguns membros que assistiam a conversa e abrindo os braços de forma acolhedora — **Mas, por hora, convoco uma reunião emergencial com o clã Tremere!**

.

**_Clã Tremere_**

**_Casa dos Feiticeiros_**

_Vistos como pavorosos, pouco confiáveis, temíveis ou ultrajados, os vampiros do Clã Tremere são tudo, menos ignorados. Aqueles que já ouviram falar dos afazeres do clã, normalmente suspeitam dele, e por uma boa razão — os Feiticeiros são chamados assim corretamente. Através de seus próprios artifícios, eles aprenderam a dominar uma forma de feitiçaria vampírica, completa com rituais e magias, que são tão potentes — se não mais — do que qualquer outro poder derivado do Sangue. Somados à rígida hierarquia do clã e à latente ambição comum entre os Feiticeiros, este poder é de fato algo perturbador para aqueles que sabem do que um Tremere é capaz._

_Os Feiticeiros se comprazem com seus joguetes de diplomacia e intriga contra seus novos irmãos. Contudo, suas áções são sempre marcadas por um toque de paranóia, pois os Tremere sabem que os anciões de não menos do que três clãs carregam contra eles um terrível rancor, que ainda há de ser vingado. Desta forma, os Tremere tentam cultivar tantos aliados quanto possível, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçam para ampliar seu domínio sobre a magia._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Dominação, Taumaturgia._

.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o Príncipe caminhou vagarosamente para o lugar de onde veio. Muitos membros, mais de dez, inclusive Shikamaru (que Itachi já conhecia do trabalho), seguiram Shisui para dentro da casa de reuniões, e um murmúrio de insatisfação se fez entre os jogadores.

— Só pra informar aos engraçadinhos, disciplina auspício de nível algum vai conseguir espiar essa, então nem tentem rolar testes pra saber o que está acontecendo dentro da casinha, que em "on", vocês sabem, é o palanque do Príncipe. — Kakashi anunciou, já prevendo as tentativas de espionagem que aconteceriam. Sob o olhar indignado de muitos presentes, respondeu — Vocês sabem como são os Tremeres...

Depois de protestar um pouco, os jogadores voltaram a interpretar, continuando as ações e conversas que tinham antes de toda a confusão com a chegada dos novatos. Sasuke e Itachi, agora menos vigiados, pegaram suas planilhas riscadas com Kakashi.

— O primogênito do caralho a quatro, congela a cena ai, eu já volto. — Sasuke murmurou para Gaara; Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas o Uchiha estava irritado demais para "brincar de faz de conta".

Enfiou a planilha dentro do bolso sem cuidado algum e marchou em direção à Naruto. Dentro de minutos, gritos como "Manda sua TPM esperar um pouco Teme, eu to jogando porra!" e rosnados do tipo "Eu vou fazer você engolir o seu chip, seu imbecil!" começaram a ecoar pela chácara, arrancando o foco de alguns jogadores, que desistiam das cenas pra ver o barraco em questão.

Enquanto Kakashi anotava entre suspiros a perda de pontuação do casal de namorados, Itachi fazia estratégias de jogo, e não se permitira perder o foco por causa das briguinhas inevitáveis de seu irmão e cunhado. Não tivera oportunidade de fazer com Shisui tudo que gostaria, mas essa oportunidade iria vir.

Empolgado mais do que achou que ficaria com aquela brincadeira, decidiu pedir ajuda ao mestre antes de fazer suas ações com os demais membros.

— Meu personagem tem nível quatro em conhecimentos da Camarilla. Isso me ajudaria a saber o que o Shisui foi fazer com os Tremeres?

— Role a sorte... — Kakashi respondeu, pegando novamente a planilha do jogador.

Itachi ganhou do grisalho no teste de sorte, e este pensou um pouco antes de responder a pergunta feita:

— Seu personagem sabe com esse nível de conhecimento da Camarilla o básico sobre todos os clãs da seita, e por conta do nível de inteligência que tem na planilha, da pra dizer que seu personagem deduziu que é bem possível que os Tremeres vão tentar fazer algum ritual mágico pra saber algo sobre você, a mando do príncipe.

— E a Majestade? Não era pro Príncipe estar confiando em mim?

— Shisui estava sobre o efeito da majestade, mas ele tem duas perturbações que dificultam bastante o efeito. Foi uma boa jogada, não me leve a mal, ajudou bastante a situação e um pouco da desconfiança dele diminuiu, ele interpretou isso. Mas Príncipe Kami tem obsessão por controle, então se ele teve alguma desconfiança com relação a você, mesmo antes do efeito da Majestade, ele vai querer investigar. — Kakashi respondeu baixinho, mantendo a informação somente entre os dois — Mas é claro que isso que eu disse agora é efeito didático, seu personagem não sabe que o Príncipe tem perturbações, mas percebeu que ele ainda desconfia; na verdade, seu personagem é capaz de desconfiar que o príncipe não bata muito bem da cabeça... Você já percebeu é o clã de Shisui, certo?

— Sim, Malkavian. Shisui deve ser um ótimo jogador pra ter se tornado Príncipe sendo desse clã.

.

**_Clã Malkavian_**

**_Casa da Lua_**

_Até mesmos outros Vampiros temem os Malkavianos. O sangue amaldiçoado do clã poluiu suas mentes, e o resultado é que todos os Malkavianos do mundo são incuravelmente insanos. E o que é pior, a loucura de um Malkaviano pode tomar praticamente qualquer forma, desde tendências homicidas irresistíveis até catatonia iminente. Em muitos casos, não há como diferenciar um Malkaviano de um membro "são" de outros clãs. Os poucos cuja psicose é imediatamente óbvia são os vampiros mais apavorantes que se pode encontrar nas ruas._

_Ninguém sabe dizer o que faz estes Lunáticos serem tão perigosos. Certamente, a sua loucura frequentemente os livra do medo da Morte Final. Muitos deles já demonstraram horríveis impulsos assassinos ou uma completa ausência de emoções, incluindo a compaixão. Porém, é mais provável que os Malkavianos estejam fora dos limites da racionalidade e tenham a liberdade de fazer o que desejam — liberdade esta que é acompanhada por um perspicácia misteriosa, uma estranha sabedoria que não pode ser compreendida pelos "sãos". Os Malkavianos possuem um intelecto sombrio que é frequentemente — e cada vez mais — voltado para propósitos assustadores._

_Padrão de Disciplinas: Auspícios, Demência, Ofuscação._

.

Apesar de Itachi não poder ver o rosto de Kakashi por completo, a maneira como ele fechou os olhos e o ruído breve de risadinha só indicava que ele acabara de sorrir com vontade.

— Em jogo político, ele é o melhor, mesmo com todas as loucuras do personagem. — o grisalho mencionou, e Itachi mordeu o lábio para impedir um sorriso de brotar seus lábios também.

_Não é apenas em jogo político que ele é o melhor._ — Itachi pensou, ansiando que o tempo passasse rápido e ele pudesse ir logo para a "reunião" com o dito cujo Príncipe Kami.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

><p>[1] NPCs: <em>non-playable character<em> (personagens não-jogaveis). São os personagens que existem, mas não possuem jogador, e por isso o mestre os interpreta. Geralmente são personagens de apoio importante para os plots ou personagens que os jogadores criaram no _background_ de seus personagens (exemplo: senhor de um neófito).

[2] Só pra vocês terem uma noção, isso daqui é uma planilha de RPG: http*:*/*/*goo*.*gl*/*ZMjDII (retire os asteriscos)

Nós preenchemos as bolinhas conforme usamos os pontos de experiência na troca de poderes. Todas as possibilidades de preenchimento da planilha são descritas no livro de regras.

[3] O livro é facilmente encontrado a venda em sebos e livrarias, mesmo sendo relativamente antigo. Pra quem quiser, tem vários pdfs na internet, com uma busca rápida do Google vocês encontram. Se não acharem e quiserem ler, me peçam que eu ponho no dropbox pra vocês.

[4] Elysium: é a reunião dos vampiros, e nome da fanfic. Parabenizo os leitores Aniki Lemonwalker, Labelle, Katze, Paulinhachan pelo chute, vocês acertaram (todos mencionaram RPG)! Os Elysium são momentos mais "políticos" dos jogos de vampiro, onde os personagens se encontram simplesmente pra bater papo, pedir favores, trocar influencias ou disseminar conflitos. Como a intenção desses encontros é social, é proibido levar armas para eles ou utilizar poderes; mas como vocês viram na fanfic, eles não estão nem aí pras regras, é pra "inglês ver", pois usam e abusam dos poderes mentais e sociais — mas os físicos não, já que assim a quebra de regra seria descarada.

Nos live actions geralmente a grande reunião de jogadores é em momento do Elysium. Depois disso, eventuais mesas de RPG acontecem para ações mais especificas de combate (e aí ninguém vai fantasiado, e nós jogamos sentados, RPG de mesa), em ações mais simples o jogo é feito por e-mail. Mas o Elysium é o auge do live action, pois é a única coisa que podemos, verdadeiramente, interpretar.

Aos curiosos: sim, eu sou jogadora de RPG e já joguei muito live action na vida.

[5] Príncipe Kami: Para ficar mais fácil identificar os personagens, eu coloquei todos com nomes de jutsus dos meninos na série original, mas aqui são nome dos personagens. Acho que todos foram facilmente identificados, mas talvez não tanto o Shisui. Então:

Kotoamatsukami: É o nome do genjutsu supremo do Shisui, e como é muito grande, eu simplifiquei pra "Kami" (e porque o personagem é egocêntrico o suficiente pra se chamar de "Deus").

[6] Tíbia é um jogo de computador muito tosco que fez um sucesso tremendo há um tempão atrás.

[7] Esse colar do Shisui é uma simbologia que eu não vou ter como explicar na fanfic porque o plot não vai permitir, mas vou explicar em nota: as balas de prata significam que o personagem do Shisui é caçador de Lobisomem. Os Lobisomens também são um RPG no mesmo universo contemporâneo do que utilizei pra fic, e pode ser jogado em conjunto com o de Vampiro caso o narrador domine os sistemas. O nome do livro que faz "parzinho" com esse jogo é "Lobisomem: O Apocalipse". Uma curiosidade, eu sou mestre de "O Apocalipse", por isso eu tive que por algum pequeno detalhe sobre o meu jogo favorito aí nessa fanfic hahaha.

[8] No jogo "A máscara", a superstição que existe entre os vampiros é de que Caim, ao matar Abel, sofreu a maldição de Lilith e se tornou o primeiro vampiro. Sim, a história do jogo se ramifica da história bíblica do Velho Testamento. Todas as pessoas que um vampiro transforma se tornam seus descendentes (é comum utilizar o termo "cria" para o vampiro criado e "senhor" para o criador) e, por isso, apesar de os vampiros não terem filhos como os humanos, as crias são consideradas membros do clã, parte da família (o que não quer dizer que essas famílias sejam unidas ou queiram o bem de seus membros). Sendo assim, se um membro de um clã transforma (ou no termo do jogo "abraça") um humano em vampiro, esse novo vampiro terá uma propensão maior a adquirir poderes inerentes do seu clã, e passa a se identificar como um membro desse clã (claro, há exceções como os Caitiff, mas não vamos entrar tão longe nessa fanfic). Por conta dessa "árvore genealógica" cujo pai de todos é Caim, alguns vampiros se auto intitulam "cainitas".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom gente, é isso! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, espero que tenham gostando! A fanfic acaba no próximo capítulo, mas eu vou demorar um pouco pra atualizar, porque os leitores de Haunted já esperaram demais e eu pretendo recompensá-los com atualizações seqüenciais, conforme aconteceu aqui.

Para aqueles que já conhecem o sistema do "Vampiro: A Máscara", eu simplifiquei algumas coisas no sistema de uso de disciplinas pra ficar mais compreensível pros leitores leigos, então não se ofendam com isso. Tive que adaptar algumas coisas porque vocês sabem que os jogos da Devir não é um dos mais simples no mercado rpgista.

E, apesar dos babies estarem num lugar cheio de gente, não se preocupem: eu não menti na sinopse, vai ter lemon sim. O próximo capítulo vai ser a vingança do Itachi. Aguardem!

Estou esperando os comentários, criticas e opiniões! Um beijão a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE!<strong>

Para facilitar os leitores, eu criei uma tag no tumblr só para informação a respeito de atualização das minhas fanfics; um endereço que só vou usar pra postar informações, mais nada! Assim, as informações que antes eu postava na pagina não ficarão "perdidas" entre as imagens que eu posto, o que também não significa dizer que pararei de postar lá.

Eu vou fazer o seguinte: toda vez que eu escrever algo na pagina relativo às minhas fanfics, eu vou postar nessa tag a mesma informação, para ficar mais fácil para vocês acompanharem.

http*:*/*/*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (tirem os asteriscos)

Coloquem no favorito do navegador de vocês, abram uma vez por semana pra saber informações sobre atualizações. =) Quem quiser, siga o tumblr todo \o/ (mas quem seguir vai receber tudo que eu posto, não só o que postei na tag).

**Respostas das reviews deslogadas:**

.

**Nanally:**

Ler "PC"? xD Gostei do termo viu aueheuaheuahueaheu! Putz, sei muito bem como é isso, fiz um na graduação e um na pós, foi terror! Mas se serve de consolo, depois do primeiro você pega o jeito e fica bem mais fácil. Certeza que você vai se dar muito bem na nota! Já apresentou? E agora você pode ler tudo que quiser, seja Elysium, Haunted, outras fics, livros! o/ Eeeeee!

Nossa quando se escreve "quadragésimo primeiro capítulo" parece que a fic é maior do que ela realmente é! Dá uma impressão, sei lá. E olha que ela já é um monstro aeuhaeuheauheau!

OTP 2? Nhom! Toca aqui! o/

Que booom que se surpreendeu! Eu quis dar uma abordagem diferente pra eles mesmo, e também quis cortar o drama de Haunted. Não é só vocês que não agüentam drama direto, eu também preciso escrever uma comédia pra ficar com tudo balanceado... Antes eu fazia isso com Breaking, mas acabou, então resolvi fazer com Elysium! ^^

Eu acho o que mantém a atenção do leitor em fanfics capituladas é um mistério, algo que não seja tão facilmente desvendado e previsível, seja de comédia, drama, tragédia, assim vai... O problema é que fanfic de comédia geralmente segue a linha "comédia pastelão" e está todo mundo exausto de ler fanfics assim, é repetitivo e cansativo. Tem que ter um diferencial mesmo, como você mesma disse. ^^

Fico contente que pense que o humor estava presente na fanfic na medida certa! Eu tenho um pouquinho de dificuldade com humor, mais do que com drama, porque eu leio pouca fic de humor. Funciona da seguinte forma: eu tenho uma personalidade mais "engraçada", e quando estou de bom humor escrevo comédia com certa facilidade, agora me põe pra escrever comédia quando to triste pra ver o desastre que vai sair; isso não acontece com drama, escrevo do mesmo jeito drama estando feliz ou triste, por isso eu acho que tenho facilidade em drama e dificuldade em comédia.

Um achado? *-* Ai que honra! Espero que essas interações entre os personagens te satisfaçam, espero que você goste bastante da continuação! O/ Sasuke e Naruto são muito sexuais juntos, não tem jeito mesmo... Quando eles fazem as pazes, deve ser o dia todo na cama (até quebrá-la hihihi).

Huhaeuhuaehuae eu também amo a personalidade horrível do Sasulícia, que contraditório! xD

Shisui e Itachi é um casal mais doce, mais suave, talvez um pouco mais maduro... Mas ainda sim também pode ter uma carga sexual forte, e eu vou provar isso com essa fanfic. Semmmm choros nessa daqui, prometo!

Adorei que você complementou o comentário, resolvi complementar a minha resposta também. Infelizmente não dá pra mudar o que eu postei no Nyah, mas eu vou postar essa resposta no ffnet quando atualizar e mandar pra você também. xD

Espero que goste da leitura de Haunted, mesmo! xD Torça pela sanidade do Sasuke lá, porque lá ele tá precisando aeuhauehuea!

Um beijão! Obrigada pela review!

.

**Fuzumaki01:**

Ooooie!

Fico contente que tenha gostado da fanfic, espero que a atualização tenha te interessado! Na sequência postarei o último capítulo, mas vai demorar um pouquinho porque eu tenho que atualizar a minha outra fanfic antes.

Itachi não parece estar com boas intenções né? E eu acho que ele não vai ficar só no "on" hehehehe. Afinal, tá na sinopse que vai ter lemon.

Naruto e Sasuke juntos é sempre sinônimo de perfeição. Não me canso desses dois.

Muito obrigada pela review e elogios! Fico contente por isso!

Um beijão, até a próxima!


End file.
